True Love For A Vampire
by Trinity09
Summary: Seto, Serenity, Joey, Tirstan, Tea, Mai, and Yugi all get sent to Hog Warts but strange things happen and Seto fined himself in a world that, untill now he did not believe existed. SetoXSerenity.
1. Prologue

True Love For A Vampire

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Harry Potter

Seto was sitting at his desk working on a new prototype for his duel-disk. He was engulfed in a technical problem with the design when he heard something tapping on the window. He assumed it was simply a branch on a tree outside tapping on the window like it did on any other windy day. All of the sudden the sound of a window sliding open caught his attention and he turned around to see what was going on.

A large snowy owl flew in the window and dropped a note in his lap. He jumped to his feet and tried to chase the owl out but it flew around the room and straight back out the window.

"Stupid animals." Seto grumbled as he sat back down in his chair.

He began to work on the problem with his duel-disk when he noticed the letter on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. Although he was the CEO of a wealthy company he wasyoung and still possessed the curiosity of a teenager.

Seto opened it and began to read. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Including is a list of equipment and books you will need to acquire before arrival. Term begins September 1, we expect your owl be no later than July 31. _

_Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Books_

_Book of Standard Spells (Grade 1) _by _Miranda Goshawk_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by _Newt Scaramander_

_Uniform_

_Uniform (black pants and white top for males, and black skirt, black long sleeve top and white corset for females)_

_1 Winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)_

_1 pair work gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_1 pointed hat for day wear _

_Parents are recommended to include nametags on all clothing. _

_Equipment_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 3)_

_1 set brass scales_

_1 telescope_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 wand_

_Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Please report to platform 9¾ at the Domino City Train Station on September first._

_Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks._

"What a load of shit. I wonder who the smart ass that sent this was." Seto murmured as he turned back to work out the problem in his Duel-Disk prototype.

Just as Seto was getting in his working zone his secretary paged though and said "Mr. Kaiba there is a call for you on line one." There was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Great," Seto said anger in his voice, "just what I need another fucking distraction. I'm never going to get anything done at this rate." He continued but picked up the phone, nevertheless.

"What?" He snapped with annoyance very apparent in his voice.

"I bet you think this is funny huh moneybags? Sending us all letters to some fucked up fake witch school?" A familiar New Yorker voice came though the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about Joey? I hardly have time for stupid little games, and I got one too so how could it have been me?" Seto said the annoyance rising in his voice.

"Well if you didn't send them, and I didn't send them, who did?" Joey asked his curiosity pushing his anger aside.

"Look chuwawa, I don't have time to think about this, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Seto said in a low angry growl.

"Come on Kaiba you know you want to know." Joey said prying to try and get Seto to contemplate who it might have been.

"I thought I told you mutt, I don't have time for this." Seto yelled angrily and hung up.

Truth was Seto really did want to know who sent the letter but he didn't have time to contemplate who might have been the one to send the letter right now. He had work to do. The prototype of his duel-disk had to be completed by September first and it was more important than any stupid prank letter could ever be.

Well that is the Prologue. There is more interesting stuff to come. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

True Love for a Vampire?

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Harry Potter.

Seto awoke groggy realizing that he was no longer in his office. He looked around and noticed that he was on a train in a booth alone, a large chest at his feet. He was also dressed in a black pair of pants a white dress shirt with a red tie, a black vest and long black clock. He opened the trunk curious to know what was in it. He couldn't understand what some of the stuff was for, a cauldron, a wand, books on defense against the dark arts, charms, and spells, and some of his own clothes.

Seto tried to remember how he ended up on the train. He couldn't even remember leaving his office. He went over the last few things that he could remember. He was working on a bug in his newest portable dueling system in his office when a large bird swooped in, at that point he had backed out until a few minutes ago when he had woken up.

About 2 hours after waking up a older woman came into Seto's booth and offered him some very strange sounding foods, chocolate frogs, and every flavored beans. None of it sounded familiar so Seto chose simply to decline the offer. He still wasn't sour what was going on but he was going to make damned sure that whoever was responsible was going to pay.

IT was nearly 6:30 pm before the train stopped at an unfamiliar destination. Seto grabbed his trunk and got off the train he didn't know what was going on but he was not leaving any of the evidence behind.

As he stepped off the train he was swarmed by kids. They all seemed very existed, especially some of the younger ones. Seto himself was only 16 but by the way he acted you would swear he was at least 25.

Seto saw a person that looked rather shaggy and unclean, in the distance and pushed though the throng of kids. When he reached the person he realized that he was at least 8.5 feet tall. It made Seto feel like he was a shrimp at his 6'3" but he was not about to show it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seto demanded looking up at the man with piercing ice blue eyes.

"Hello," the large man said, "and welcome to Hog Warts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Hagrid the grounds keeper and care of magical creatures instructor."

"Look, I don't care who you are or what you do at this godforsaken place all I want to know is how to get back to Domino City." Seto's voice was pure venom.

"Hello Seto Kaiba." an elder woman's voice came, it was cold and not unlike his own when he was calm, "Hagrid could you go tend to the boats crossing the lake?" she said to the saggy man, "I'm Professor McGonagall, sorry about the not-so-pleasant manner with which you arrived but I knew you were not about to come of your own free will."

"True but you can't keep me here, I am going back to Domino City, I have a company to run and a brother to take care of." Seto's tone was that of ice.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba but your train has already left." Prof. McGonagall replied a hint of amusement on her face.

Seto swung around unbelievably quickly and caught the last glimpse of the train pulling away from the platform. When he turned back to McGonagall he looked as though he would kill.

Anger boiled over in Seto's words when he opened his mouth and said, "How dare you! Who is going to deal with Kaiba Corp. and the idiots who work there, and more importantly who is going to watch Mokuba?"

"Don't worry Seto he will be well taken care of." McGonagall said her tone not varying even slightly, "Now unless you plan to swim to the school with your things you should go get on the boat."

Reluctantly Seto joined the group of kids by the small dock where there were many small boats. They looked old and unreliable but he had no other choice. When it came his turn to get on a boat he hesitated thinking that maybe he should taking his chance swimming, but then a familiar New Yorker voice came from somewhere behind him.

"Who's Holdin' up the line?"

It was Joey. 'How'd the mutt get here?' Seto though annoyance filling him.

Seto opted to get on the boat to try and get away from Joey. He though that this school thing might be a vacation from the chuwawa but apparently he was wrong. Six other people got on the boat with him and one exclaimed "KAIBA!"

Seto looked up to see who was knew him now. It turned out that he was in a boat with Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Serenity. They chatter as Seto carefully avoided the conversation the hole boat ride.

That's all for chapter one. Let me know what you think. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers you guys are great. Special thanks to KiWingz for being so enthusiastic, you're a great inspiration. I love you guys .

Latter after the boat ride everyone gathered in a large hall apparently called the great hall. Seto couldn't wait to get out of that place because he wanted to plot his escape. He had the feeling that that he wasn't escaping any time soon though. He was also starving, he hadn't eaten anything since that slice of orange he had grabbed off of Mokuba's plate on his way up to his office.

All of the sudden food appeared all over the table and everyone began to eat. Seto wasn't sure weather to trust magically appearing food or not but was much to hungry to care.

Compared to everyone else Seto had the manners of a king. He had always had good table manners. Bad Table manners was his biggest pet peeve next to, maybe, the mutt.

After everyone eat Head Master Dumbledore stood and addressed the students.

"Welcome every one. I trust you all had a good summer. It is nice to see all the returning faces and so many new ones. Now, as we do every year, we are going to give all the new first year students their houses. There are four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. The houses are assigned by the sorting hat." At this point Dumbledore held up an old raggedy looking hat and it grew a mouth.

When it opened it's mouth it began to sing a song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

When the hat was done singing Dumbledore began to call people up. One at a time they put on the sorting hat and it called out a house for each person.

After about twenty people they called up Mai, she was declared a Slytherin, Tea and Serenity were a Hufflepuffs, Tristen was a Ravenclaw, and Joey and Yugi were both Gryffindors. Finally it was Seto's turn. He didn't care what house he was in he was only planning on staying until the next train came. The sorting hat declared Seto a Slytherin.

"Great," Seto mumbled to himself, "I'm stuck with Mai."

After all the new first year students had been appointed their houses Dumbledore said a few more words and then sent everyone to their dorms lead by their house leaders. Seto and Mai went with their house leader who was named Draco Malfoy. He told them all that the password to get into the dormitory was 'slithering silk' and just to tell the knight in the picture.

They all took their stuff to their respective dorms and got ready for bed. They were supposed to be up for breakfast at eight and classes start at nine.

As Seto got ready for bed he immediately opened his trunk to see if his laptop was there. He sighed with relief when he saw his laptop and his solar power charger. Eight o'clock was sleeping in for him so he decided to get up at his normal time (six am) and work on some of the company stuff.

Now he was much to tired to think about the morning, and to overwhelmed by the evenings events so he went straight to bed.

Chapter 2 done. Hope it was good. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

My Reviewers are great I love you all. Again special thanks KiWingz. Hope you guys love this chapter.

Seto woke the next morning at 6:30 am with a start. His laptop was beeping. He couldn't understand why though. He rolled over, picked it up and opened it. There was a message from Mokuba. He immediately opened it up and read it.

It Read:

_Hi Big Brother,_

_This is so cool. Our parents were a witch and a wizard. We can do magic. I can't wait till I can go to school with you. Actually that is next year. they didn't realize you were a wizard until late so your like a lot older then the rest of the first years but Yugi and them are all there in their first year to so there is some one there you know. Serenity is there to and I know you like her. _

_Well this girl named Maggie, actually she was one of the maids we had a few years ago but you fired her, is my nanny. She is a witch to. She is pretty and super nice, not at all like the witches in TV shows._

_Well I have to go to bed now. Write me an email tomorrow night **please**. I want to know what a witch school is like. Good night Seto._

Seto smiled his brother's enthusiasm and naiveness always made him smile. He wasn't as enthused as his brother but was stuck there anyways. At the very least he had his laptop. He began working on the schedules and the boring everyday work that came with a company, things like budgets and paper work.

At about 7:30 am the dormitories came to life. Seto got up and stole one of the showers from one of the younger first years. There was a bit of yelling but he blocked it out and got in the shower.

Twenty minutes latter Seto was downstairs dressed in the school uniform with the slytherin crest on his clock. He eat breakfast and read over the time table he had been given. Potions, divination, Spell casting, and defense against the dark arts with Hufflepuff, transfiguration and care of magical creatures with Gryffindor, and broom stick flying and Charms with Ravenclaw.

He had divination, transfiguration, broom stick flying, and spell casting before lunch and potions, care of magical creatures, charms, and defense against the dark arts after lunch.

After breakfast Seto went with the rest of the first year Syltherins to the divination room. He had never believed in magic or telling the future so it was just obnoxious to be stuck in a class like this. As everyone took a seat around one of the tables Seto noticed that the only place left to sit was at the table with Mai, Tea, and Serenity. He took a seat in between Serenity and Tea.

"Hi Mr. Kaiba…" Serenity said in a soft sweet voice.

Joey had always told Serenity to watch out for Kaiba. He told her that he was a creep with only two thinks on his mined, money and sex. She couldn't see where Joey had come up with this though. Seto had always seemed kinda nice to her.

"Hello." Seto responded, a perfectly flat tone.

He was not pleased to be there nor was he pleased to be sitting at a table with an obnoxious cheerleader, a sluttish bartender, and the mutt's sister. He just wanted to get out of this class. To him divination was nothing but a random guess at the future presented in a conversing way.

"Hello everyone," Professor Trelawney greeted in a melodic, almost eerie, tone, "today we will be learning how to read tea leaves. You all have a tea cup in front of you and a tea put in the center of your table. You all need to poor yourselves a cut of tea." She finished explaining he tone not changing.

Seto looked at his tea cup only to realize that it was pink with little hearts on it. Tea and Mai giggled at him but he only rolled his eyes. He decided then and there that this was only the beginning of a long day.

Seto began drinking his tea. He had once red a book on tea leaf reading. It was, of course, an accident. He happened to be looking for instructions on how to make a cup of tea when one of his maids was sick and he had to make the tea himself. He founded what he was looking for but was amused by the stupidity that his future was in a cup so he read it.

Before Seto knew it he was staring into the bottom of an empty cup and so was serenity.

"Any idea what we are looking for?" Seto heard someone whisper.

It was serenity and she was talking to Seto. She noticed that he was the only one in the hole room who had also finished his tea.

"I wish I could tell you." Seto's cold toneless voice floated over to her.

Just then Professor Trelawney walked over to their table. Her eyes were distant but at the same time clearly focused.

"May I see your cups?" she asked Seto and Serenity in that same haunting voice.

Serenity willingly surrendered her cup. Seto was slightly less willing knowing that what was in his cup was not a good thing he just didn't know what it was. In the end hi handed over the cup to Professor Trelawney.

Professor Trelawney looked into Seto's cup as if it were a deep black void.

"Seto your destiny is a dark one. You will meet someone dark, darker than the darkest night. This person will take your light and fill your veins with their evil. With this evil will also come a tremendous curse and a person to truly love." Her tone was unflinching.

She handed Seto's cup back to him and stared into Serenity's cup.

"My dear, you cup shows a future of denial, love, secrecy, deceit, and evil. Your true love will be an evil creature. You will see though his exterior shell of hatred and arrogance to the gentle and loving person underneath. For this love, though, you will deceive others who are close to you and cause them pain and anxiety." Professor Trelawney said when she finished reading Serenity's cup.

By now most of the class had finished their tea and were looking for some guidance in reading the leaves.

Seto and Serenity both sat at the table pondering what their fortunes meant, well Seto was actually contemplating how stupid his fortune.

Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it please R&R.


	5. Chapter 4

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Seto had been at the Hog Warts nearly three weeks and, although unimpressed with the lessons, teachers, and stupidity of it all, he enjoyed the time he spent away from class on the grounds and wandering the castle. He often got in Trouble for being in the halls after curfew but he couldn't care less. Being stuck in the Slytherin dormitory made him feel like a wild jaguar locked in a cage at the zoo. Wile at home he may not have left is office a lot, but at least he had something to occupy his mined.

On Friday of the third week at Hog Warts Seto was sitting in potions mixing a elixir, that when ingested, would make people tell the truth. The effect was only supposed to last ten minutes.

The instructions that Professor Snape had given were to use the note that had been taken yesterday, that the note outlined the ingredients and how to mix them. He said he was willing to help anyone having trouble but the truth was that he was more liable to snap at you then be of assistance.

To Seto this potion was as simple as turning on a computer. It contained 4 ingredients and was to be assembled in the order that they were listed and then boiled for 5 minutes, after the potion was completed it was to be traded with a partner to test it.

The test was very simple, trade potions, go to Snape, drink in, and he would ask a question. If it worked you would tell the truth.

Seto finished his potion, all that was left was to fined someone to test it. He noticed that everyone in the class already had a partner, everyone but Serenity.

Serenity noticed Seto looking for a partner and asked him in a very shy voice, "Um… Seto… would you trade with me?" the hole time she spoke she was looking at the floor in her usual timid manner.

Seto agreed, slightly reluctantly, to switch with her. He had a hard time saying no to her. Her bashfulness and innocence was something that he almost admired. He was stuck up and most defiantly not innocent.

When Seto and Serenity made it to Snapes desk they switched potions and drank them. Serenity was first to be asked a question.

"Do you think Mr. Kaiba is good looking?" Snape asked knowing that either way the truth would be embracing for her.

"Yes I do," Serenity said a small blush in her cheeks, "but he looks best when he wears his purple trench coat because it brings out his beautiful blue eyes."

Upon finishing her sentence she immediately covered her mouth. She had not meant for the second half of the sentence to come out. Her face now had a burning red blush that she could not hide.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. Do you think Mrs. Wheeler is good looking?" Snape seemed to know who would react to what questions and in what manner they would do so.

"Yes I do, she is most beautifull when she is sitting under the big oak tree watching the sun set. It makes her lovely amber eyes glow." Seto said just letting what he had to say flow out.

His expresion told snape that he was not happy with what he had asked and despite all his effort a faint tint of pink was appearing on Seto's pail cheeks.

Serenity's cheeks had gone even gore red and she hurried back to her desk and hid her face in her potions text book. Seto in his usual controlled manner strutted back to his desk and began to read over how to make more complex truth potions that would last longer.

After Dinner that evening Serenity was sitting under the big oak tree watching the sun set as she did every evening. It calmed her and helped her relax befor she went back to her dorm to do her homework. This evening she had a small book with a black leather cover and bound with what looked like a thin sliver ribbon and she was writing in it with her quill and ink.

I was so embarrassed today in potions. We were making truth potions and I asked Seto to test mine and when we went to Professor Snape to make sure it worked he asked me if I thought Seto was good looking. When I answered I said yes but I also spilled that I actualy had thought about it because I said the purple coat brought out his eyes. And then Professor snape asked him if he thought I was good looking. He said I was but that I was prettiest when I was watching the sun set. It made me feel so good to know that someone thought I was pretty… 

Her thought process was broken by someone clearing their thought rather loudly as if to draw attention to themselves.

She looked up to see non other than Seto Kaiba standing next to her. She quickly looked away and closed her book.

"May I join you?" Seto asked more sensitively than he was known to speak.

"Sure." Serenity replayed modestly and moved over just a bit so he could lean against the tree if he wanted.

Seto sat next to her careful not to sit to close. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He had caused her enough unease for one day.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened in potions today." He said sincerely.

He rarely apologized for anything but he felt bad for Serenity. It was a good thing that Joey wasn't there or he would have killed something.

"Why?" she asked a little more boldly than usual.

"Because I did not mean to get you embarrassed like that." He said truthfully.

"It wasn't your fault though. Professor Snape is the one who asked the questions." She replied a hint of blush rising in her cheeks at the memory.

"Yes it is. I was the one how made the truth potion properly." He retorted. Really he just wanted her to blame it all on him for some reason.

"But I made a good truth potion to. Weren't you embarrassed about your answer?" serenity asked her tone timid again.

"It was the truth what is there to be embarrassed about?" Seto pointed out.

"Do you really think I am pretty?" Serenity asked out of the blue after a few minutes of uneasy silence.

Seto looked at her oddly for a second, as if the question made him uncomfortable, and then answered, "Yes I do. Anyone who doesn't must be crazy."

Serenity's face burned with a bright blush and she said in a very shy voice, "You are the only person, other than my brother, to tell me that."

Her expression told him that she had never thought herself good looking because for most of her life she could not see. And when she finally could the first impression of herself was that of a girl in a shapeless blue hospital robe. Since it was the first impression of herself she had ever had it was a very hard thing to break.

"We should get inside before someone finds us out here past our curfew." Seto said smiling and getting up.

He offered a hand to Serenity to help her up and she gladly accepted. She thanked him and they walked inside together.

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Big thanks to my Reviewers. You Guys are amazing, I love you all.

KiWingz- Your enthusiasm is amazingly inspiring.

xXRoseGoddedd874Xx- I am glad you like my Harry Potter crossover.

Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

As time passed Seto and Serenity became good friends although he would never admit it to anyone.

One morning during breakfast Head Master Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

In a very solemn tone he said, "I regret to announce that there has been a murder in our school."

At this everyone gasped in shock and began whispering to each other. Dumbledore held up his hand and everyone stopped eager to here the rest of the anousment.

"A first year in Hufflepuff was killed by a vampire."

Seto's mined immediately raced to Serenity. She was a first year and a very beautiful girl, a prime target for a vampire. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table to fined her and Tea missing. Worry set in he had no idea what he was going to do if it was Serenity who was killed. She was his first good friend since… well ever.

"We are not sure how the creature got in and out of the school undetected but since he did we have instituted some new rules." Dombledore's voice became very strict at this point, "First, you are not to be on the grounds at any point unless accompanied by a teacher. Second, you must always travel in groups of tree or more. This is so that two of you canhold off the vampire and one can get help. And Third, curfew is now 8:00pm. You must be in your dorm common room by this time. If you are caught disobeying any of these rules you will be escorted to where you should be and punishment will be handed out."

Everyone began whispering to each other again, comments about much Dumbledore was over reacting or about how good of an idea it was to have these rules in place until the creature was caught.

The crowed was silenced one more by Dumbledore's hand and he finished, "I regret to have to put these ruled in place but it is for your own safety. The last thing I want is to loose another student." At this he sat back in his seat.

Everyone immediately began talking about what had happened.

Mai moved her seat over to Seto. He looked at here in an annoyed manned and went back to eating his breakfast in silence wile worrying about Serenity.

"Have you seen Serenity?" Mai asked carefully fearing that Seto may take offence to the question.

"No." He answered simply but a hint of worry slipped out in the way he said it.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Mai asked in a bold almost teasing manner.

"What gave you that idea?" Seto snapped coldly unwilling to admit to anyone that he was in fact very concerned about her.

"No need to be snippy with me Kaiba. I'm worried to, for Serenity and Tea. I haven't seen either of them." Mai said.

"Look Mai, if you don't mined I would like to eat my breakfast in peace." Seto said unwilling to continue the conversation.

"You have no heart do you? The only person you worry about is your self. It is sick Seto Kaiba. And you must be totally inhuman not to show even the tinniest amount of concern about someone you obviously care for." Mai Said angrily and trying not to scream.

Seto was not willing to take this verbal abuse from this obnoxious blond, especially when what she was saying was very false. He stood and slammed his hands down on the table making sure that he was right in Mai's Face.

"Listen Mai What I feel and what I express are to very different things and who are you to analyze who I am or what I feel. Last time I checked you knew nothing about me or my life. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I am this way because it is the only way to survive in this fucking world?" Seto was screaming and had just made a enormous scene.

He had learned a long time ago that emotions were for the weak and to keep them in. Any time he tried to express any emotion it came out as anger and Mai had just got the brunt of it.

After Seto's little outburst in the Great Hall He headed for class where serenity did not show up. In fact she didn't show up for any of her classes, she was not even preset at lunch. By the time Seto go to potions the concern for Serenity had eaten away all of his ability to concentrate.

About half way though class there was a light knock on the door. Snape answered it. After a few moments of speaking to, what looked like, one of the school nurses Snape close the door and walked back to the front of the class.

"I have just been informed that I am to instruct you in the basics of Self Defense against a vampire." Snape said looking unimpressed that his lesson had been interrupted just for that.

After class Seto headed to the Syltherin Dorm to drop off his bags before dinner. He had made himself physically ill from worry and didn't want to eat but knew that if he didn't show up for dinner they would send a search party out for him.

Again with the end of another chapter. I hope it was worth the valuable time you spent reading it. Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 6

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Again thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I don't think I could have any better fans. You guys rock. Special love to KiWingz and xXRoseGoddess874Xx. Now on with the story.

After dinner Seto was walking to his dorm with two other Slytherin students. He felt perfectly safe walking on his own but knew there would be consequences if he did. As they passed the library he caught a glimpse of Serenity sitting alone at a tab e reading what looked like a short novel.

Upon seeing Serenity he ditched the two little flunkies that were following him around and headed for the library doors. He entered careful not to be caught unaccompanied by other students and walked over to Serenity's table.

"Hi." He said softly careful not to be to loud and get shooshed but also not to scare her.

Serenity looked up to see Seto standing next to her table a small smile on his face. In one quick fluid motion she closed her book, stood, threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.

For a second Seto stood stunned at what had just happened and then he wrapped his arms around her petit waist and whispered to her not to cry and that everything was going to be alright.

When Serenity had finally stooped sobbing Seto asked, "What happed that made you so upset?" the words came out in a caring gentle way.

"Tea was killed." Serenity answered beginning to sob again.

She sat back down in her chair and covered her face. After a few seconds she looked up at Seto, who was still standing, and said, "I found her body."

At this she began to sob uncontrollably.

Seto had no experience in dealing with hysterical girls but decided to use a technique that always made his brother stop crying. He pulled Serenity into a hug and played with a strand of her hair.

Serenity buried her face in his chest and continued to sob. Just as her sobbing was beginning to subside Joey walked in. The second he saw Seto holding Serenity His eyes widened and filled with anger.

Upon seeing Joey stalking towards them Seto immediately let go of Serenity. She looked up at him with hurt eyes and he nodded towards Joey. She looked in the direction that he had nodded and her eyes went wide.

Fear of what Joey had seen and how he was going to react flooded over here.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my sister?" Joey Screamed at Seto.

"Trying to make her feel better since her brother wasn't around." Seto responded in a calm cool tone.

"I'm sure she didn't want your comfort." Joey was furious and when that happened it was always a scene.

Serenity had started crying again but Joey didn't notice he was to concerned with putting Seto in his place.

"I think she did," Seto said calmly which just made Joey more angry, "she threw her arms around me."

"My sis would never do that. You're just trying to get me mad at her! Well it ain't gona work money bags." Joey yelled back at kaiba.

"STOP IT." Serenity's voice pierced into the two boy's argument.

They both looked at here. Tears were streaming down her face and her palms were pressed against her temples. She ran out crying uncontrollably and Joey chased after her.

Seto didn't bother chasing her. He figured he had caused enough trouble between Serenity and her brother. He didn't mean to cause problems but Joey just pushed his buttons. He acted like he knew everything and was way to protective of Serenity. It's not like she was a two year old and it wasn't like Seto was some lunatic who was going to commit some bazaar murderous act of vampirism like what ever lunatic killed Tea.

Seto picked up the book Serenity had been reading and looked at it. The cover said _Diary. _Seto knew it was not Serenity's by the childish doodle's all over the hot pink but if it wasn't hers that who did it belong to.

Seto did not like to invade other people's privasy unless it would benefit him in some was, which this would not, but his curiosity had been peeked and he couldn't help but to open it and read.

_August 31_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am leaving for Hog Warts tomorrow, not because I am a witch, not because I am curious, not because I want to learn magic, but because I am scared. There are these people after me who claim to be vampires. I saw them drain the blood from someone by biting their neck the evening I was walking in the park and got my invitation to hog Warts. I have no doubt that they really are vampires._

_They told me that on the full moon of September I would be their sacrifice before their prince was turned to them on the blood moon of the next month._

Seto was in shock. It was Tea's Diary. She knew they were after her and thought that she would be safe at the school. He turned the page curious to know if this feeling lasted.

September 1, 5:00am Dear Diary 

_They found me tonight and told me no matter where I was that on this months full moon my blood was to be shed. It was like they knew what I was going to do. I was like they knew I was going to try and run. I am so scared I can barely write. _

It was true her writing here was a mess, like she had been shaking violently.

_I am still going to go to the school though. I will get help from the headmaster. I here he is really nice and willing to help any student that is in trouble. I hope they don't fined me._

Seto stopped there. He wondered about something else now, who was this prince the vampires told Tea about? He figured that he would have to wait until the full moon in August to fined out. In the mean time he would worry about school and Serenity's mental state.

End of chapter six. Things are starting to get interesting. Well please R&R and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Love to my reviewers, you guys are like the only reason I am still writing, without your support I wouldn't be getting anywhere.

Aliccia- I am so glad you love my story

KiWingz- Yes you know the vampire prince from Yu-Gi-Oh and Serenity might be in danger but how am I to tell you weather or not she is.

xXRoseGoddessXx- I am not at liberty to tell you weather or not Seto is the prince you will just have to read on and fined out.

Now on with the story.

Two weeks had passed since Tea's Death. The rules had been changed back to normal and anyone who was not Tea's Friend had forgotten all about her death. Serenity's mental state had improved but she had defiantly not gone back to normal. She had become cold and distant. Joey tried to get her to laugh and be happy but nothing he did worked. Seto didn't try to make her happy but he was still concerned.

That day Serenity walked into the Defense Against Dark Arts class and sat next to Seto. It was not her assigned seat but no one sat there and even if someone did it was very likely that she didn't care.

"Seto," her voice came clear and even, "will you meet me under the oak tree today after dinner?" Her tone didn't waver, a perfectly controlled tone that felt like ice in Seto's ears.

"Yes, I will." Seto answered allowing his tone to be warm and comforting so contrast the frigidness in Serenity's.

Seto hated to see Serenity like this. He began to think to himself, 'How could such a warm sweet girl go so cold and bitter. I mean I know she just lost her best friend but shouldn't she be crying about it or something. She always had such emotion and life. It is like it all stemmed from Tea. When Tea died so did Serenity's joyful nature. She was so perfect, she is still perfect.'

At this thought he was shocked. He had just realized at that very second in time that he liked her, as more than a friend.

'That's impossible. I can't like her like that she's a Wheeler.' Seto told himself, 'The sister of the chuwawa.'

'That is part of what makes her perfect.' A voice femail whispered though Seto's mined.

"Who said that?" Seto asked aloud in an iced annoyed tone.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Mr. Adrian Vendrex." Professor Varenella responded, "And since you weren't listening the first time he said 'A vampires saliva is it's greatest gift and it's greatest curse to it's victim.'"

'Close you eyes.' The voice in Seto's mined ordered.

Seto did so. He wasn't sure what he expected to see but what he saw was defiantly not it.

A girl no older that he was steeped out of the haze in his mined. She had long black hair that hung to her mid calf and eyes that looked like amazing purple gems. She was wearing a black angle cut skirt that had a shredded edge and a magenta corset over an off the shoulder plum long sleeved top.

'Who are you?' Seto made sure to ask this question in his mined to avoid embarrassment.

'Amithist Varrendessu.' the girl responded happily.

'And why are you in my head?' Seto asked in his mined again. At this rate he thought that maybe he was loosing his mind.

'I am something along the lines of a conscience.' Amithist answered. 'I am here to make sure you understand that Serenity is perfect for you.'

'She is the mutt's sister. How could she be perfect?' Seto screamed to the voice in his head. He really believed that he was crazy now.

'Your not crazy,' Amithist ordered in a tone that was ten times colder and more forceful than Seto's and it caused him to shrink back, 'and she is perfect for you because she needs you. I know as well as you do that you could never be with someone who doesn't need you and I am telling you she needs you, and she always will.'

'How do you know?' Seto asked this in mind, the conversation beginning to get to him.

'I am a cross between you conscience and your guardian angel. I know everything in you life, past, present, and future.' Amithist stated in a matter of fact tone. 'Well I have done what I have set out to do now get back to you class.' with her final order she was gone.

Seto opened his eyes and looked down at his parchment to notice that the hole note had been written down, no doubt the doing of his "conscience". Well now that she was gone he could focus or class, or not. Every time he tried to apply himself to what they were learning his thoughts drifted back to what Amithist had said, "She is perfect because she needs you."

'Why would she need me, she has her brother and his little group. What is so special about me?'

Well that was the end of another chapter. I hope it was to your liking. Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 8

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter

Seto walked out to the big oak tree. He wasn't wearing the familiar school uniform but had changed into his normal clothes. He work a black turtle neck and pants under his purple trench coat. He had remembered how serenity said she liked the way it brought out his eyes. He wore this because he wanted Serenity to know he listened that he did adsorb information even if it didn't look like he was always listening.

Serenity was sitting under the tree when Seto walked over. She looked over hearing is footsteps approach. She closed her work book and moved over to make room for Seto to sit.

Seto sat next to her but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He was used to her starting the conversation with some warm friendly comment. But it was obvious that was not the way it was going to work today.

"I just wanted to say thank you…" Serenity said trailing of, the look in her eyes saying that she was thinking about something she didn't wan to share.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Seto said totally baffled.

"Yes you did," Serenity replied, "you let me cry on your shoulder the day Tea died and you left me alone after that. You were the only one how realized that I just needed time to be alone."

"I was so worried about you all day and when I saw you in the library I was so relieved to know it wasn't you who was killed…" Seto said but got cut off before he could continue.

"You were worried about me?" Serenity asked surprised.

"When I didn't see you in any of our classes I thought you were dead. Of course I was worried." Seto said trying to explain without saying what he was really thinking.

"Oh." Serenity said looking down as if she had expected a different answer.

Serenity was struggling in her mind with weather or not she should tell Seto she liked him. She had been struggling with this for a long time even before Tea died she had liked him. She was going to tell him she liked him but she was too afraid of being rejected. She wanted him to know so badly though.

"What are you thinking about? You look sad." Seto said obvious concern in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing important anyways." Serenity said her voice wavering slightly as if she was about to cry.

"Is it about Tea?" Seto asked carefully not wanting to make her break down in tears or get angry.

"No it has nothing to do with Tea" Serenity said an odd controlled sound in her voice that made her sound cold and unfeeling.

"Serenity, please tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you hurt." Seto said trying to convince her to say what was on her mined.

"Why don't you like seeing me hurt?" Serenity's voice was frigid when she asked.

"I…I," Seto stammered and then managed to pull out the right words, "I like you Serenity." He looked away when he was finished to prevent Serenity from seeing his slight blush.

"You do?" Serenity asked the ice in her voice melted by Seto's confession.

"Yes, I just never told you because I thought that you, being Joey's sister, would hate me." Seto confessed looking over at her wondering what her reaction would be.

Serenity was smiling and she looked almost relieved. She now knew she had to admit her feelings to Seto or he might think she did hate him.

"I don't hate you Seto, I never have. I liked you… a lot. I thought you wouldn't like me because I was Joey's sister." Serenity was looking at the ground the whole time and there was very red blush adorning her cheeks.

It was Seto's turn to be shocked. He had defiantly not expected that confession from Serenity. He couldn't believe that someone so protected by their brother could be so different.

He didn't question her statement he could tell by the way she said it and the blush in her cheeks that it was true. He just smiled at her and she smiled back. The sweet innocent Serenity was starting to return.

"We should get back inside." Serenity said as she watched the last rays of the sun disappear under the horizon.

Seto agreed and the two of them went back inside holding hands. 

One more chapter done, lots more to go. I hope you guys till like it. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 9

True Love for a Vampire 

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Sorry I forgot the shout out's at the beginning of my last chapter. I really do love you guys and I hope you guys will forgive me. This author tries her best to show her great appreciation for her wonderful reviewers.

My love to KiWingz. You are truly inspiring. Well love to all you other guys to. Please R&R. Thankies.

It was October 31st and everyone was getting ready for the Halloween ball. Seto wondered what witches and wizards dressed up as for this ghoulish night. He personally was dressing up as a man of mystery from his favorite theater play 'The Phantom Of the Opera' and his date, Serenity, would be the beautiful leading lady Miss Christine Daae.

Serenity was getting ready in her dorm room. She wished Tea could be there to share in the fun but thinking of Tea only made her feel horrible about what happened.

There was a knock at Serenity's door and when she went to see who it was she was surprised by Mai's smiling face.

Mai was dressed as a maid. A super short puffed black pleather skirt and to was matched with a white apron, black gloves, fishnets, and black 5 inch stilettos. Everyone who had seen her was shocked but Serenity was used to the older girls ways and was not even remotely surpassed to see her dressed as she was.

"Hi girlly," Mai chirped, "I thought since no one was here to help you get ready I would come over and be of assistance."

"Thanks Mai," Serenity smiled happy to have some one distract her from her rather down train of thought, "I could really use some help. I had no idea how hard it would be to get into this dress."

"No problem," Mia said picking up one of many layers of clothing, " you should look your best for your phantom." She finished as if making a very large hint that she knew who Serenity was going to the ball with.

"What?" Serenity asked stupidly.

"You told me on Tuesday two weeks ago that you were going to the ball as Christine Daae from _Phantom of the Opera_, and I saw Seto getting dressed as the phantom on my way over here. Plus it is so obvious that you like him and he likes you, it is almost sick." Mai said helping Serenity into the first of three under-layers before the actual dress.

"You knew about me and Seto?" Serenity asked sounding slightly distressed.

"I knew about you and Seto before you and Seto knew about you and Seto." Mai said.

Serenity thought that sometimes a road map to Mai's sentences were necessary, for instance the sentence she had just spoken.

"Pleas don't tell Joey Mai. He would be so angry." Serenity's tone was a pleading one.

"I promise I wont but we are all going to be at the same ball, how are you going to hide from him there?" Mai asked.

"I don't know but Seto knows as well as I do that we have to keep this from Joey so hopefully it won't be hard." Serenity answered slightly glumly.

"I will keep Joey as occupied as possible for you, kay." Mai said cheerfully not wanting Serenity's first real date to get ruined.

By now Serenity just had the over dress to put on. The one that made the rest look good. She had done all of her makeup before getting dressed because she knew she would have a hard time doing it after she was dressed.

'Why did she have to pick such a covering dress. I would have worn less, and shown more skin.' Mai thought to herself.

"Because it is Christine's dress and I wouldn't be comfortable around Seto if I was showing too much skin." Serenity said in response to, what she thought was Mai's comment.

"What?" Mai asked in shock.

"You asked why I wore such a covering dress and why I didn't show more skin, didn't you?" Serenity said wondering why Mai looked so surprised.

"No, I thought that…" Mai trailed off the look on her face saying she was weirded out.

"You mean I can read minds?" Serenity asked also looking slightly scared.

"It isn't any weirder than what happened to me yesterday. I was sitting on my bed and I left my work book on my dresser and I was thinking about how nice it would be if I didn't have to get up to get it and it came flying over and landed next to me." Mai said thinking about the experience happily.

"Your telepathic Mai." Serenity said as she pulled on her long pail pink gloves.

Another knock came to Serenity's door and this time the person didn't wait for a response they just walked in. It was another first year Hufflepuff.

"We are going down to the hall now are you coming?" The Girl asked.

"Yes." Serenity replied.

Serenity and Mai's conversation ended there and they left for the hall with the rest of the Hufflepuff students.

Well that is the end of chapter 9 I am having a minor obsession with Phantom of the Opera right now so if you fined references in some of the chapters from here on out that is why. Well pleas R&R.


	11. Chapter 10

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

I am glad you guys still love my story.

xxxChihArUxxx- I am glad you like my story and think it is done well.

KiWings- It is to bad you haven't seen _Phantom of the Opera_ it is a really good movie and Christine is really pretty. Yeah I made Seto the Phantom. I love the mask and it would be so cute on him hehe .

xXRoseGoddessXx- I so want to tell you about the vampire but I can't it would ruin the story.

Well I hope you love this chapter. Please R&R.

Serenity was about to enter the Great Hall when she realized she had forgotten her mask back in her room. She ditched the group and headed back to her room to grab it. She sat in her room for a minute before going back downstairs. She was beginning to think that it was a bad idea to go to the ball with Seto but she was not going to stand him up, she liked him to much.

Serenity walked down the hall to the front entrance stairs. They were big stairs that had doors on either side and two flights that lead to a central platform to a conjoined set of stares. She opened the door and began to walk down the stares when she saw the back of Seto standing at the bottom.

Seto Turned around just as Serenity got to the center platform of the stairs. He was blown away by how beautiful Serenity was in the pail pink dress and long gloves. Her hair pulled back in a curly bun with a few stray pieces sticking out showed her beautiful facial futures and pail neutral eye makeup accented the beautiful hazel color of her eyes.

Serenity was equally as shocked by Seto's appearance. The long trench and black turtle neck and pants had been abandon for a black Victorian dress shirt with a white collar sticking out around the top, a burgundy vest with gold embroidering, a perfectly fitted black tuxedo and a floor length black cape. His hair looked almost black and had been slicked back and a small black bow was tied in what was a short pony tail at the back of his neck. The thing that was most shocking to her was how the half mask made his eyes so much more blue.

Serenity descended the stairs her mask held in front of her face. Everyone in the entrance hall stared at her as she walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom Seto pulled her into a gentle hug and said, "Serenity you are so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Serenity Said blushing.

The doors to the Great hall and Serenity instantly pulled away from Seto in fear that it would be Joey Walking though the doors. Luckily it was only one of the third year Ravenclaws who would have no need to metal in their business.

Seto offered Serenity his arm and she gladly accepted. The two of them entered the Great Hall together looking like they had come straight out of a scene from 'The Phantom of the Opera'

Everyone in the room stared at Serenity. The guys as if they would pay a million bucks to be with here and the girls like they were going to rip her apart for showing them all up. Fortunately for her, her brother and Mai were busy talking and did not see them come in.

Yugi and Tristan dashed over to see Serenity.

"Hi Serenity." Tristan started, "Wow your… beautiful. Why is _he_ with you." the last part came out like Tristan was disgusted with the fact that Serenity was with Seto.

"Please don't tell Joey." Serenity said voice pleading.

"I won't." Yugi said to eagerly.

"I think your brother has a right to know who you are here with." Tristan seemed intent on breaking up Serenity's little bit of fun. 'Plus I want you to be here with me.' He finished as a thought.

"I guarantee you, Tristan, that if you tell my brother I will never speak to you again and that your chance of even getting to dance with me will no longer exist. AND did I not turn you down the first time you asked." Serenity said reading his thoughts.

"What?" Tristan asked looking totally stupefied.

Serenity released Seto's arm and headed for the back doors that lead to a small garden. She didn't want to be near Tristan. Unfortunately on her way out she was stopped by Joey.

"You just got told." Seto said as he walked off in the direction Serenity had gone.

"Hey sis you look great. Christine Daae right." Joey said as he tried to pull the name she had told him two weeks ago forth.

"Yes," She said smiling and trying to end the conversation quickly so she could get outside without Tristan following, "from Phantom of the Opera." She finished and when to walk away.

"Wait a sec." Joey said grabbing her arm gently, "Money Bags is dressed as The Phantom." He continued as if putting two and two together.

"Really?" Serenity asked with her most convincing fake surprised voice, "I haven't seen him yet." It was so hard to tell her brother a convincing lie.

"If I didn't know you better I would think you were lying to me but you wouldn't lie to me. Right sis?" Joey asked his disposition showing extreme trust in Serenity.

His last comment almost made Serenity want to confess to everything but she didn't. She liked Seto to much but it was going to kill her to continue to lie to her brother.

"Right I would never lie to you." She said in the best happy light tone she could muster.

She promptly went out though the back doors to the garden. She was very thankful when she saw that Tristan was no where to be found. She walked though the garden when a black figure stepped out from behind a tree.

That's the end of chapter ten. For a better idea of Seto's costume you will have to go find a picture of the Phantom from 'Phantom oh the Opera'. Same goes for Serenity's dress.

Well please R&R.


	12. Chapter 11

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are the most wonderful people ever. I am so glad you guys love my story.

xXRoseGoddessXx- I love to see people anxious to know more.

xxxChihArUxxx- I up date fast not to be a hypocrite. It dives me crazy when you start a really good story and it takes the author forever to update.

Fire Fairy032003- I am glad you like my story. I am also glad that you have seen Phantom once so you have a bit of an idea what seto looks like.

KiWingz- I made a trebled mistake in telling you that the vampire that in existance is from Yu-Gi-Oh. He is actually an original character I made for a novel I am writing. There will be a vampire that is a Yu-Gi-Oh character though, maybe to. Yeah tristan does like to mess things up. Oh well what can you do.

Well on with the story.

Fear kicked in on serenity and she took a step back. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The figure stepped forward into the light to reveal Seto Kaiba.

The look on his face told Serenity that he had not meant to scare her. He swung one side of his long flowing cape back over his shoulder and held out a single long stemmed red rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

Serenity stepped forward and took the rose. She smiled that sweet a smile that made Seto heart melt.

"It's so beautiful." Serenity said, her little scare totally forgotten.

Seto smiled a truly loving smile and thought, 'Just like you.'

"That's so sweet." Serenity said, thinking that Seto had spoken his thought since she was not looking at his face.

"What is?" Seto asked slightly baffled.

'Oh, I'm so stupid; he didn't say it out loud.' She thought to herself and then said, "Your thought."

She looked at the ground. She didn't want to see Seto's reaction. She was afraid it would be a bad one.

"You can read mined? How many of my thoughts have you heard?" Seto all of the sudden seemed worried.

"Just that one," Serenity replied still looking at the ground shyly, "I can't really control want I hear."

The music from inside drifted quietly into the garden. A slow gentle song had begun to play. It was 'All I Ask Of You' from 'Phantom of the Opera".

Seto held out his hand to Serenity in a very old formal manner. Serenity put her hand on his and he pulled her close to him. They glided around the small brick patio, dancing in almost a fantasy like state. If anyone was watching neither of them noticed.

The night ended and Seto escorted Serenity back to her dorm. The night would have ended with a good night kiss but Joey walked bye. All in all the night was perfect in Serenity's mined. She couldn't have asked for a better 'Real first date.'

Seto headed back to the Slytherin dorm room. He was almost there when he decided that the curfew time was to early and that he wanted to go outside for a walk before going to bed. He headed straight out the front doors obviously unconcerned with being caught by a teacher.

The outside air was cool and Seto was glad he was still dressed as the Phantom. Instead of wandering around the plain flat grounds, he headed for the Forbidden Forest. He enjoyed walking in the forest. He loved nature, contrary to popular belief. He jumped the fence and began to wander.

There wasn't much of a path but that didn't bother Seto because there wasn't much of underbrush either. Everything seemed as though it was dying.

Something moved behind Seto and he spun around but no one was there. When he turned back to continue walking there was a man wearing all black with a thin silver chain around his neck. He had black hair and red eyes.

If Seto was more easily intimidated he might have been slightly fearful.

"Hello Prince." The man said bowing his head slightly to Seto.

"Who the hell are you?" Seto asked demanding an answer his tone like ice.

"I am Damian, and obviously you haven't the faintest who you are." Damian answered calmly.

"I know very well who I am." Seto began, "I am Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp." He finished with that arrogant tone that is so well known by all.

"You are also our prince. The full moon, the blood moon, is the night that you are to join us." Damian explained.

"You expect me to Join you willingly?" Seto asked amusement in his tone.

"No, I don't." With those words Damian vanished and reappeared behind Seto.

He grabbed him from behind and put his mouth right next to Seto's neck. The words _This won't hurt a bit _slid though Seto's mined and then the feeling of teeth sinking into skin flooded him. At first pain shot though him and then faded into an almost soothing feeling.

Seto felt as though he was floating. He felt calm and then black began to close in around him. All his senses started to dull and his memory began to slip. The only memory that refused to slip from his mined was the one of Serenity dressed in her beautiful dress she had worn that night.

Just as that memory began to fade Seto felt a warm metallic liquid running into his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to see Damian holding him up with one arm wile blood from his other wrist dripped into Seto's mouth.

Seto grabbed Damian's wrist and pulled it to his mouth and sucked on it.

The blood quenched a deep thirst Seto had never felt before. It was like he hadn't had never had a drink in his life. As he drank he realized that the blood didn't taste revolting like it did when you cut you self and out of reflex stuck it in your mouth. It was sweet and refreshing.

Damian pulled his wrist away from Seto's mouth and said, "Welcome to the night prince."

That is the end of chapter 11. I hope they aren't getting worse. Well please R&R.


	13. Chapter 12

True Love For A Vampire

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter

KiWingz- I totally apologize for saying the vamp was a Yu-Gi-Oh character. I misunderstood the question. He is an original character developed for my original fiction novel I am writing.

xXRoseGoddessXx- Yup Seto's the prince, as for Serenity in this story her secret is to come.

Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are great I hope you continue to read and love this story. ON TO THE SORY!

Seto awoke with a throbbing head ach. He didn't open his eyes right away; he just lay in bed for a few minutes. Finally he decided that he should check the time to make sure he wasn't late for class.

He opened his eyes and the sun glared bright in the window. He quickly put his hand over his face to block the sun. It was normal for the sun to be bright but it burned his eyes, like someone had put a lit match right on his eyeballs. A small hiss escaped his mouth and he got up and in a very rash manner closed the curtains.

He moved his hand away from his face and realized that even without the light of the sun coming though the window he could see perfectly clearly. He looked at the clock and it read 8:20am. If he didn't hurry we was going to miss breakfast and if people thought he was an ass on a regular basis they wouldn't want to see him without food.

When Seto arrived in the great hall there was a letter sitting on the table with his name on it. He picked it up and opened it. He could tell by the seal that it was not from his brother or anyone else in the human community. It was sealed with Sealing wax and it had a moon with a pentacle stamped in the wax.

Seto popped a strawberry in his mouth and immediately spit it out. It tasted like ashes. St this he decided that he might be better off without breakfast. Instead of eating he read his letter.

_Prince Kaiba,_

_This my come as a shock but you are the only "living" blood descendant of the vampiric royal family line. Your brother is not a blood relative of yours. His parents adopted you when you were a baby. Your true parents were killed by hunters as was the rest of the family line. Sheer luck of the draw killed both of Mokuba's parents which you took as your own. Mokuba's father was not killed in a car accident but by a vampire he was hunting._

_I am sure that you are aware of the changes that have already taken place in you. The sun burns food tastes like ash, and every sense is heightened. But worst of all you will fined that you will crave blood. If you don't bow to this craving you will die. It is now the elixir from which you will survive._

_From now until eternity you will live as the ruler of the vampiric race. You will fined as you begin to accept your true identity that your powers are many._

_Meet me in the forest tonight by then you will need my help._

_Your loyal subject, Damian_

Seto folded the letter and put it back in the envelop. He carefully tucked it into his bag and got up to go to class.

His body may have been in his classes but his mind and thoughts were not. They were on the letter that he had received at breakfast. There were so many thoughts floating around. The most prominent of them being, 'I have become one of the creatures that killed Serenity's best friend. If I tell her will she hate me?'

Serenity's mined was also in a different place than her body. She was worried about her brother finding out about her and Seto. She knew how much Joey hated him but she couldn't change who she liked and he hated. He was already starting to figure it out. How was she going to keep him from figuring it out. She just didn't want him to spas out if and when he did fined out.

After dinner Seto and Serenity were sitting under the big oak tree studying together. Neither of them had paid much attention in class that day and needed to catch up on the lessons.

Seto was finding it hard to focus on studying. There was a gnawing pain in his stomach and he could hear Serenity's plus. He found himself thinking about how sweet her blood would be.

As the two of them tried Seto heard someone approaching. He looked up and non other than Joey was stalking toward them.

"What are you Doin' with my sister Kaiba?" Joey's angry voice broke though into Serenity's focus.

"What does it look like Wheeler?" Kaiba answered unwilling to give a straight answer.

"He is helping me study." Serenity said as calmly as possible telling the 'almost whole truth'.

"So why are you out here?" Joey asked skeptically.

"It is a more quite serine environment than inside." Serenity said trying to sound convincing.

"Is it illegal to help a class mate Joey? She just needed some clarification with tea leaf reading before the test tomorrow." Seto asked a cold tone of annoyance and mocking.

"No. It isn't but couldn't she ask someone else for help?" Joey was beginning to wonder if there was something going on he didn't know about.

"Seto is the only one who fully understands how tea leaf reading works. I just wanted to make sure I was doing it right." Serenity answered innocently.

"Fine." Joey said and walked away mumbling something.

They studied until the sun began to set at which point they headed inside for the night.

As darkness fell on Hog Warts school Seto's craving for blood was beginning to get to strong. He decided that perhaps it would be wise to go to the forest and see Damian.

Well that is the end of 12. I hope it is worth your guy's time to read. Please R&R


	14. Chapter 13

True Love for a Vampire 

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter

xxxChIhArUxxx- Thanks for your great review.

KiWingz- About Seto being a Vampire, his parent's weren't full vampire. His father was direct descendant of the royal family but was half human and his mother was three quarters human. When Seto was born he was more human that vampire making it simple for him to deny the blood lust and such causing him to be more human. Also, in my land of vampires when you are turned by another you are still full vampire just you must work for your full power to be revealed. You must drink the blood of the strongest, their strength with give you yours.

Well I hope you all love this chapter. Please R&R if you do, or even if you don't. My love to all who read this story. Trinity .

Seto was standing in the forest clutching his stomach and bent over like he was going to throw up. Truth was that he was just in intense pain, hunger pains. They weren't hunger pains from not eating but hunger pains from a thirst for blood.

Damian appeared in front of Seto holding a zip-lock sized bag with a deep red liquid in it. He tossed it to Seto who, amazingly, caught it and said, "It's enough it's tide you over, drink up."

Seto immediately tore open the seal on the bag and drank its contents. The sweet yet metallic tasting liquid coated his tong and ran down the back of his quenching the intense thirst and easing the fierce pain in his stomach.

When he had finished drinking he wiped his moth with the back of his hand to make sure there was nothing on his face. He looked at his hand and came to the astonishing realization that he had just ingested a large amount of human blood.

"Blood?" Seto said with a tone somewhere between bewilderment and anger.

"You are the vampire prince what were you expecting? Cheep wine?" Damian asked in a tone that implied Seto was stupid.

"So I am really a creature of darkness?" Seto asked tonelessly for lack of what to think.

"Yes, you are. Now we must be heading to the human world. I doubt you want to suffer another evening like this one." Damian said garbing Seto's wrist.

Seto yanked his arm away and said in an cold informative tone, "I am not allowed to leave the grounds, I am not even supposed to be in this forest. I don't need to be expelled half way though my first term for leaving the grounds."

"We will be back long before anyone even knows you were gone." Damian said smoothly.

"How do you figure?" Seto asked anger pacing just under the surface of his present collected state, "It is a good 3 hours to the nearest human hic town, plus the time it takes for what ever it is you have planed and three hours back. By the time we get there and back it will be second period."

"No it won't." Damian said grabbing Seto's wrist.

Before Seto could object again he was standing on the sidewalk of a busy Domino high city street. He looked around his brain trying to rationally explain how a bazaar forest turned to a familiar Domino street.

"Telaportation," Damian answered Seto's thoughts, "you will learn quickly how to use that power."

Seto blew off the statement in favor of more pressing questions he had.

"Why are we here in Domino?" Seto asked quickly becoming inpatient with Damian's games.

"So you can feed." Damian responded simply, "You can't expect to live of blood packs for ever."

"Feed?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"Yes. All of domino is your prey you just have to pick your target. It will be easy for you, you already have the attention of 90 of the ladies in this town and you have a fan club. You won't even have to chase down your prey they will come to you. All you have to do is let them think you want them." Damian explained it as if it were unbelievably simple.

At first Seto wasn't sure what Damian was trying to tell him. Within a few seconds though he realized that he was trying to say "Teat the fan girls like limbs to the slaughter."

"You want me to treat the population of domino like cattle? I may be an self adsorbed, arrogant ass hole but I am not totally inhuman." Seto Said anger beginning to flood into his voice.

"But you are inhuman Seto, or have you already forgotten that you are a vampire. If you don't feed on someone tonight not only will you be in pain but you will grow increasingly weaker. The Vampire prince can not be weak or he will quickly be overthrown by rebel groups or killed by a slayer." Damian informed Seto in a frustrated yet concerned tone.

Seto was enticed by the idea of power but it was not enough to make him willing to kill one of his former race.

"I can't do it." Seto responded simply. It was also the first time he had used that fraise since Mokuba's and his father died.

"Yes you can," Responded Damian, "you fooled the whole world into believing that you were a stuck up ass hole with no interest in anything except money, power, and, in Joey's case, sex. When in reality you are just a hurt puppy who needs some love."

At hearing himself described as a puppy Seto's temper, not to mention, ego flared. HE WAS NOT A PUPPY and he was going to prove it even if it did mean committing murder.

Well that is chapter 13, this has to be the furthest into a plot I have ever gotten in any story I have ever written. Well I hope you guys are still enjoying it. Please R&R and let me know.


	15. Chapter 14

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

xxxChIhArUxxx- I'm glad you like still like it

KiWingz- Damian had to say something to convince him to feed. What better thing to call Seto than a puppy to get him to act.

Well I hope all you lovely readers out there will start reviewing. I love you all. Now on with the story.

Seto walked down the streets of domino looking for some easy prey. He knew many of the girls in his fan club. Not personally but he knew what they had written in their bios. He figured that he may as well take one of them, not only would they be willing to go some place private with him but it would be one less pesky fan-girl to deal with.

He had one problem though, every time he thought about taking a girl some place private he felt like he was on the path to cheating on Serenity. This of coarse was not the case. He was simply doing what he must to survive.

'I can do this. I will show that ass hole Damian that I can do this to prove to him that I am not a fucking PUPPY. So why am I having such a hard time asking one of the many fan-girls I have seen tonight to come to a hotel with me?' Seto thought to himself checking out all the girls oogling at him.

'You think that by acting interested in another girl you are betraying your true feelings for Serenity.' The Feminine voice of Seto's so called conscience was back.

'By acting interested in another girl I am getting something I need to stay alive, and I have no idea what you are talking about when you say "True Feelings" got it.' This voice seemed to infuriate Seto very easily.

'Temper temper Seto Kaiba, you must get angry so easily. It could drive people you love away.' Amithist seemed to be hinting at something.

'I have been like this for years and the only person I love hasn't left me yet.' Seto replied his anger with the little voice in his head named Amithist rising.

'You love two people don't you?' Amithist asked as if trying to remind Seto of someone he had forgotten to include in his first statement.

'No, I love my brother and that is it.' Seto responded trying to get the obnoxious little twit to leave him alone.

'Your hopeless Seto Kaiba hopeless. You can't even admit to loving someone after you told them you did.' Amithist said her chilled tone that rivaled Seto's beginning to return.

'I never admitted to loving Serenity, just liking her.' Seto said trailing of slightly at the end.

'To her that is as good as writing "I LOVE YOU" in big neon letters on the side of the school. Do you realize that one has ever told her that they cared for her, other than her brother who doesn't count.' Amithist He anger matching that of Kaiba's

It seemed that no matter how hard the "continence" tried to show Seto that pretending he didn't like Serenity as much as he did would only hurt her, it ended the same way. How was she ever going to get though his thick scull to the brain that that would actually understand what she was saying?

'So, should this mean something to me?' Seto asked.

'YES! COULD YOU BE ANY MORE STUPID? It means that she thinks that you love her and that by acting like you don't it will only hurt her.' Amithist couldn't deside were to be angry or somewhat understanding.

Seto hadn't had anyone but his brother care about him since Mocuba's and his parents died. He wasn't admitting or expressing his love because he simply didn't know how. Amithist knew this perfectly well but still had a hard time understanding why he had this insistent hatred of emotions other than anger.

'Then I guess I have already broken her heart.' When Seto said this it was like he didn't want to.

'Look Seto I am going to put this as simply as I can. YOU LOVE HER NOW GET OVER YOUR SELF AND ADMIT IT!' In the rage Amithist had worked herself into she vanished.

She had finally got Seto thinking about his feelings but these thoughts would have to be pushed aside until he had accomplished what he had set out to do.

"Meat at the Sandwich deli at 11:00 pm." Damian's voice and though Seto's mined reminding him that he was on a schedule.

Just then he bumped into one of hid fan-girls. She was about two inches shorter than him. If he recalled her bio correctly her name was Phoenix, she was an orphan and had had many foster homes all of which she had run away from. She was the perfect target, no one would miss her and he could pretend to sympathize with her life story.

"Phoenix, hi." Seto said greeting her as if he knew her well.

The girl looked up she was wearing baggy army pants and a black tank top. An army green back pack slung over her one shoulder completed the "run away" look.

"Mr. Kaiba, hi. I am such a mess this has to have been the worst time for me to run into you." She said as if she was one of his ex-employees or something.

"Your beautiful just the way you are now and you can call me Seto." Seto said trying to sound sincere and apparently succeeded.

Before he knew it he was at a three star hotel with Phoenix on his way up to one of the rooms. It was very helpful that he had discovered that he could read and manipulate peoples mined and thoughts.

As soon as the door to their room closed Phoenix dropped her door and slid her arms around Seto's neck. It was like she was desperate for someone to love her.

Seto felt awful for what he was going to do but he really had no choice. It was how things were going to be from now on.

the end. I hope I am not torturing you guys to much with cliff hangers and such. And if I am I hope I update often enough for you guys to remember what the last thing in the chapter before was. Well please R&R and tell me if it is still good.


	16. Chapter 15

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

xXRoseGoddessXx- Don't worry Phoenix is just his first meal.

KiWingz- I hate leaving people waiting for more when it comes to my stories and I can only work on one at a time or none of them will ever get finished. Seto's really likes Serenity, as for his secret being revealed you will have to keep reading to fined out.

xxxChIhArUxxx- I am pretty sure my misspelling of Mokuba's name was a typo. I really don't think Kaiba believes that Amithist is his conscience.

Dranzer3431- I'm glad you like it.

FireFairy032003- Sorry I missed giving you credit for your review on chapter 13. I give you my love and apology here. I hope you forgive me.

Love to all those who read but don't review. I hope you will all start but if you don't that's cool to. I hope everyone loves this chapter. I will stop blabbing and let you all read now.

Seto sat at a table across the table form Damian. Seto was lost in very deep thought. Now that he was nourished from the poor young girl's blood that he had taken he could think about what Amithist had to say.

Although he still refused to admit to admit to loving Serenity, he did care about her more than he had ever cared about anyone but his brother. It amazed him that he could care for someone who was not flesh and blood that much.

"He's not your flesh and blood Seto." Damian's somber voice broke into Seto's thoughts.

"Yes he is." Seto stated simply. He was in no way in the mood to argue, it may have been written in some stupid letter but Seto still refused to believe it.

"Give it up prince. He isn't your real brother. Weather you accept it or not it is how it is." Damian's tone was almost apologetic.

Seto Stood slamming his hands down on the table. He couldn't take hearing this right now. He had this weird chick how clamed to be his conscience telling him he loved Serenity, he had just been turn into a vampire and this guy was telling him he was a prince and that his brother wasn't blood related.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Seto screamed, the reality of what was being said beginning to sink in.

"Let's get you back to school." Damian said calmly.

He was trying not to cause Seto's level of anger to raze any more. It was obvious that he was under a great amount of stress and Seto under stress only converted to a greater chance of getting him angry.

Damian Held out his hand to take Seto back to school but Seto batted it away.

"I can get back on my own." And with that declaration of independence he was gone nothing but a small wisp of ice blue smoke.

When Seto had reappeared he found himself in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. This had to be the worst place for him to end up especially considering that the headmaster was there.

"Ah, Seto, I have been expecting you." Headmaster Dumbledore said calmly with his usual slightly upbeat tone.

Seto stood in the office silently. The Headmaster had just said the worst thing he could have and if Seto were to open his mouth now nothing good would come out.

"What brings you to my office from the thin air?" Dumbledore asked gently probing for answers that he already knew.

"Nothing." Seto snapped angrily heading for the door to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I know what has happened to you Seto."

Seto stopped in his tracks and spun around. There was a look of death in his eyes. One that would make any person run but all the Headmaster did was smile more broadly.

"If I were any headmaster before me you would have been asked to leave the school by now but I am a man who likes to give everyone a chance." The Headmaster seemed to be explaining something that he thought Seto would not grasp.

"Why?" Seto asked, his patients wearing thin.

"Because Seto you are not a bad person. The evil that has now been awakened in you will not over take you." Dumbledore explained.

Anger finally boiled over in Seto, he couldn't hold back any longer. He needed a place to vent and where he happened to be was where it was going to come out good place or not.

"Do you have any idea what I have had to deal with?" Seto said nearly screaming. "This guy came out of no where and told me I was some vampire prince, turned me into a blood thirsty freak and then told me to live I had to kill." Seto's anget had now turned more to falling apart now, "Did I mention this voice in my head that claims to be my conscience, even though it is a woman, has been telling me that I love Serenity. Don't you think I would know if I loved someone or not? And Damian, the fucking vampire, has been telling me that Mokuba isn't really my brother."

By this point Seto had totally broken down. He flopped down into the chair opposite Headmaster Dumbledore. Tears were beginning to come to his eyes but he refused to let them flow from his eyes.

"And the worst part is I am starting to believe it all." Seto finished in a very heavy tone.

"It is all very true though. Mokuba is not your brother." Dumbledore tried to say in a way that would keep Seto calm.

Unfortunately it just caused Seto's unbelievably strong anger to return. Not only did it return but it filled the room with a strong burning pressure. How did such anger come with such a simple statement?

Seto stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door behind him. This night couldn't have gotten any worse. He couldn't have felt more rage, sadness and confusion all at once even if he tried.

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys still love it. Please R&R and let me know.


	17. Chapter 16

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

FireFairy032003- Sorry about the cliffhangers. It is just the way I write I guess.

KiWingz- Vampire Seto, yeah he has some problems lol.

xXRoseGoddess874Xx- Yeah, Seto is all confused and being ignorant about his feelings. And to tell you the truth I am not really sure where Serenity is right now. I am sure she is around though.

Well to all those who read and don't review I love you all. Now on with the story.

Seto awoke the next morning to the same burn of the sun. The confusion from the night before hadn't even began to fade. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to him but at this point he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He grabbed his laptop off the night stand and opened it up. He checked on the company and his emails. It appeared that he missed an email from his little brother.

_Hi Seto,_

_I got a weird letter today. An owl dropped it off. It said that you weren't actually my brother, that my parents adopted you as a baby. It is hard to believe a letter that came from an owl. It is hard to see why an owl would lie though. Well even if you aren't my real brother I still love you. You took care of me when no one else would so it doesn't matter weather we are blood relatives or not you will always be my big brother._

_Mokuba_

This letter put Seto's mined at peace with one fact from last night. He now realized that blood related or not Mokuba would always be his little brother and they would always love each other. That didn't help the other matters that pressed at him. He had to learn to deal with what it took mentally to take a human life, deal with the cravings for blood, learn to better control the powers he was slowly developing, understand his feelings for Serenity, and, perhaps the most stressful issue, how he was ever going to tell Serenity that he was now one of the creatures that killed her best friend.

After doing some work on the company website Seto closed his laptop and went down to Divination class. They had a tea leaf reading test today and the last thing he wanted was to look into the dreaded future-telling pink and heart covered cup of doom. He had learned only one thing from this class. That was that he had no interest in knowing what was to come in his future.

Serenity walked into Divination and took her seat next to Seto as she did every day. Today however she seemed slightly edgy. Then again there was a very large test to be taken today.

"Hi Seto." Serenity said sweetly.

"Hello." He answered his tone blank.

"Are you ready for the test today? According to some of the older kids in Hufflepuff it is really easy." Serenity said with a hint of doubt in her voice over the second part of her statement.

"I can barely stay awake let alone read anything out of a pink heat covered cup." Seto said coldly but not directing the chill at Serenity.

It was at that moment that the humor of Seto having to use such a happy and feminine cup dawned on Serenity. She put her hand to her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping.

"What's so funny?" Seto snapped at Serenity out of habit.

"I just realized that you have the happiest looking cup in this hole room and it always tells you bad things." Serenity said giggling slightly.

Professor Trelawney Took her usually teaching position at the front of the class and instructed how the test would work.

"Every table has been given a pot of tea. You will each poor a cup for yourselves and then drink it. When you are done drinking come to the front and tell me what the cup foretells." She explained in a most haunting voice.

Everyone poured their cup of tea and began to drink, everyone that is except Seto Kaiba. His last experience with mortal food had caused him to accept the fact that he could not eat it any longer.

He knew that by not drinking the tea he would fail the test and very possibly fail the class she he raised his cop and began to drink. The taste of liquid dish soap filled his mouth. It was enough to make him gag but he continued to drink anyways.

When he had finished he looked in the bottom of his glass and analyzed the shapes before going to Professor Trelawney. Finally he got up and walked to the front dreading what was written in the leaves.

"What do you see Seto Kaiba?" Professor Trelawney asked her mysterious voice asked.

"I see me… and Serenity," Seto was having a hard time telling the professor what he saw, "I have my mouth to her neck… blood is running down her neck and to her shoulder…"

At these words Seto dropped the cup causing it clank loudly on the floor and he ran out of the room. Everything that the cup had predicted so far had happened and now it was telling him that he was going to kill Serenity.

Professor Trelawney picked up the cup and examined it. She noticed something that Seto apparently hadn't. She knew he thought that he was going to kill Serenity when, if he had have fully read the cup he would have known, he was going to save here.

Seto couldn't deal with what he had read in the cup. He had to tell her about what he was. He had no idea how she was going to react but he didn't care. Nothing was worth the risk he had seen in the cup.

16 done I hope you love it. Pleases R&R and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 17

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 17:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

xXRoseGoddess874Xx- Well to know how Serenity reacts you are going to have to read on.

KiWingz- All of the questions in your review will be answered in chapters to come.

xxxChIhArUxxx- Well it is nice to know that at least one other person would freak out.

Moonlight07- It is always nice to hear people say they love my story, thanks.

Sorry I took a bit to update I have been busy redoing my room. I never knew it was so much work just to get ready to pain. Well on with the story.

Serenity Sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for the class to start. She had been early because she had wished to speak with the professor who hadn't shown up.

The entire class was now present, well the entire class except Seto, and there was still no teacher. The bell rang; still no Teacher.

About one minute after the bell had rang Headmaster Dumbledore Entered the classroom followed closely by a male and female.

Dumbledore cleared his thought and then began to speak, "I regret to announce that Professor Varenella will no longer be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had an unfortunate accident with a cursed boy and ended up making the curse leave him and transfer onto her. She is now a donkey." Dumbledore's tone was very serious and calm although what he was saying sounded ridiculous.

"For the rest of this year Professor Isis Ishtar will be teaching this class. Her brother, Malik, has transferred here from one of our sister schools in Egypt please teat both your new class mate and new professor with respect." Dumbledore said and when he was finished left the room.

Serenity smiled to herself remembering Isis. Her thoughts quickly turned to Seto though. He still hadn't shown up and it was not like him to be late for anything. She also wondered how he would take to finding out that Isis was teaching Defense and Malik was now attending Hogwarts.

At the end of class Serenity left the classroom and immediately headed for the great hall. She was famished from missing lunch due to the fact that she was having a hard time with one of the spells that they were learning that day.

Seto hadn't shown up for Defense class nor was he present at dinner. Rumors of his whereabouts had already begun to spread.

"I hear that he snuck off campus to kill a girl for her blood." Serenity heard a third year Hufflepuff student say.

"I hear he is secretly a vampire and is the one that killed that Hufflepuff girl." A boy from Ravenclaw, who was sitting behind Serenity, said.

Serenity couldn't take listening to the rumors any more. She got up and headed out side to her favorite spot to sit.

'How could people start such horrible rumors so quickly? Seto hasn't even been gone three hours and people are making up lies about him.' Serenity thought as she walked toward the big oak tree.

The tree had lost nearly all of its leaves and the weather had cooled off considerably. It was nearly impossible to do anything productive outside because it was to cold.

As Serenity approached the tree she saw Seto. He looked deep in thought. It made Serenity think twice about going to sit next to him. She decided that he could use some company and quickened her pace.

When she reached the tree Serenity sat next to Seto and she said, "Hi Seto." A small innocent smile crossing her face.

"Hi." He responded distantly preparing what he was going to say in his mined.

"Is something wrong, you look deep in thought and concerned." Serenity asked with worry in her voice.

"I have to tell you something Serenity." Seto began a slight tremor in his voice.

"Ok…" Serenity said waiting for him to say what he needed to.

"Please don't be scared after I tell you this. I am going to put it as bluntly as I can because I can't think of any other way to say it. Serenity," At this point Seto's voice was filled with fear and he took a deep breath before continuing, "I am a vampire." He said quickly but clearly.

At these words Serenity's eyes went wide and fear ran though her. She was frozen in place to scared to move.

'Did he kill Tea,' Serenity thought as she sat looking like a manikin, 'am I next on his list?'

"Serenity I didn't kill Tea and I would never hurt you." Seto tried to reassure Serenity.

He gently ran his hand down her arm in an attempt to thaw Serenity and it worked, just not the way he had expected.

At Seto's Touch Serenity's crawled and she pulled away from him as fast as she could.

Seto grabbed Serenity's wrist. His reaction had happened without thought and faster that the human eye could see. He Held her tightly as she tried to squirm away.

"Serenity please don't be afraid." Seto pleaded with Serenity but the more he tried to calm her the more she fought him.

The more Serenity fought the tighter Seto's grip became. He wasn't doing in purposely it was just happening.

He continued to plead with Serenity for nearly five minutes before he gave up and let go. He knew that Serenity was going to have a bruise around her wrist now but what was he going to do about it. She was probably never going to speak to him again.

A heavy sigh escaped Seto as he got up and headed towards the forest. He knew what he had to do to survive and he was not going to try to deny it any longer. Thing couldn't get worse as far as he was concerned so playing the part of the blood sucking monster seemed his only option.

Chapter 17 done. Well I hope things are starting to fall into place for you guys. They are for me. I can't wait to hear what you think. Please R&R and let me know.


	19. Chapter 18

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter

xXRoseGoddess874Xx- No she didn't stop him.

firefairy032003- I can't tell you if she will trust him again or not, it will ruin the story but yeah poor Seto. He tried not to scare her.

KiWingz- Yeah, the story needed some humor so you got a donkey for a teacher.

xxxChIhArUxxx- I can't tell you if they ever get together. It would give away the story. I wish I could tell you though.

Well I am going camping YAY. So I probably wont be updating again until Monday. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

It was the first Friday of December and Christmas spirit was in the air, well in most of the air anyways. Seto and Serenity hadn't spoken to each other since Seto's confession.

There was only one week until Christmas vacation and most of the students were going home to their families. Serenity and Joey were staying since they had no family to return to and Seto had made arrangements with Headmaster Dumbledore for Mokuba to spend the winter holiday at the school. As long as Seto and Serenity weren't in the same room everything was great.

'The day is nearly over, only one more class' Serenity thought to herself with a smile. She couldn't wait for the weekend to start. She and Joey were going with Professor Ishtar and Malik to get each other, and their friends, presents.

Serenity took her seat next to Seto and all happy thoughts were immediately banished and replaced with fearful ones.

Though out the hole class Seto was having a hard time fighting the urge encourage Serenity's fear. He had noticed that this was something he enjoyed doing more now than ever before. It was like half the fun of being a creature of the night was causing people fear.

He had also learned that he had many powers. Along with Teleportation and Telepathy, or mined control, he had the power of telekinesis and shape shifting. All of these things came in handy when trying to catch prey that is on to you and decides to run.

After class Serenity skipped dinner. She wasn't hungry and she had lots of homework to do before tomorrow morning. Instead of heading for the great hall as she usually would after dinner she went up to the library to get some peace and quite only to fined Mai sitting at the far corner table.

Serenity strolled up and sat across from Mai. It wasn't a bad thing that Mai was there, Serenity actually wanted to talk to her.

"Hi Mai." Serenity greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Hun, how's it going." Mai's response was nearly as cheery.

"Good, if you don't count Kaiba." Serenity's responded slightly grumpily.

"Are you still upset about the vampire thing?" Mai asked as if it was stupid to still be upset.

"No, I'm afraid for my life around him." Serenity responded, "I mean look what happened to Tea when she got involved with a vampire." Sadness filled her voice.

"Serenity, you're being stupid about this hole thing. It's Been what three weeks, almost a month since Seto told you he was a Vamp? What has he done to make you think that he is going to hurt you?" Mai asked as though her questions were getting to a point that Serenity could not yet see.

"It has been five months and he hasn't done anything… to me at least." Serenity answered.

"Don't you think that if he was the blood thirsty killer you think he is that he would have killed you by now if he wanted to?" Mai asked still working towards something.

"He's waiting for the opportune moment to kill me." Serenity responded simply.

Mai just rolled her eyes at this. Trying not to become frustrated with the stubborn Wheeler girl she said, "I have talked to Seto and it is tearing him apart to have you so scared of him and I know it is killing you to. You love him and you know it."

"How could I love a blood thirst monster?" Serenity asked sadness filling her voice.

Serenity knew every word Mai had just spoken that pertained to her was true. She did love Seto and it was killing her to feel so much fear around him but she couldn't help it.

"When you realize Seto isn't out to get you, come talk to me." Mai said to frustrated to continue the conversation.

'He's a vampire, a blood thirsty monster, how could I love him?' Serenity asked herself her mined filled with sadness.

'He's dangerous and different.' A male voice said seductively.

Serenity looked around quickly searching for the source of the voice. When she didn't see anyone she reached out with her mined scanning the thoughts of every mined she encountered for a hint to who might have spoken.

'You won't fined me out there.' The voice teased as if challenging her to look for it's source harder.

"Then where are you?" Serenity asked aloud.

'Keep your voice down, people might begin to think you are crazy, talking to thin air like that.' The voice was now beginning to grate on Serenity's nerves.

"Show yourself." She whispered angrily.

'Alright but you have to close your eyes.' The voice was playful and teasing.

Serenity did as he asked and closed her eyes. What she saw shocked her thoroughly.

A tall thin man about Serenity's age stepped from the deep purple haze in her mined. He was wearing a pair of faded black genes and a tight short sleeved T. His eyes were the color of rubies and his perfect waist-length black hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail.

'Told you I wasn't out there.' He said smoothly in an "I told you so" type voice.

'Who are you?' Serenity demanded in mined.

'Lestat.' The man answered simply.

'What are you?' Serenity asked angrily.

'What I am isn't important.' Lestat answered with no intention of making what exactly he was clear.

This annoyed Serenity but she had more important things she wanted to know.

'Why are you here?' This question she refused to drop until it was answered to her satisfaction.

'I am here to make you see Seto isn't evil and that you love him.' Lestat answered simply and clearly.

'He's a monster how could I love him?' Serenity asked feeling very much defeated by this point.

She knew the truth but was refusing to admit it.

'He's different for all the other men you know. He doesn't chase after you like a lost puppy, and he doesn't hang out with your brother, and he doesn't hit on you as if you are some cheep hoer. That is why you can love him. As for the monster part, he will never turn that evil energy on you.' Lestat explained convincingly and then he was gone.

The end of yet another chapter. Serenity has gained a voice in her mined. What are these voices really? Well please R&R and let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 19

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 19:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Hey everyone. I am glad you are all reviewing, unfortunately the staff have decided to tell us all that we are not allowed to do shout outs any more. Well I wish I could that they can bite me and I am going to keep doing them but I would like to keep my account so I wont. I love you all and hope you continue to review. Love from me for all that do. Well I would assume that you would like to read this chapter so I shall let you. On with the story.

Serenity awoke Saturday morning thinking about the conversation she had had with the bold voice in her head. She knew it was right but was unwilling to admit to it. She wanted to be with Seto unafraid of what he might do but she needed him to prove he wasn't going to cause her harm. How was she going to get him to do that.

Wile she lingered on this thought she began to mindlessly get ready for the day. A floor length black skirt, a black top with long bell sleeves and a red corset with silver flowers and vines embroidered on it. She pulled her long red brown hair into a loose messy bun and put on her makeup. Black eyeliner rimed her entire eye and came to a thin pint on the outside of each making her eyes appear more catlike, black eye shadow covered her lids only furthering the catlike appearance, and red lipstick the color of blood adorned her lips.

'That's it.' She thought to herself, "Blood, he thirsts for blood. If he is hungry and I am bleeding…' her thoughts trailing off.

'I will cut my hand and latter tonight "accidentally" bump into him. If he can resist the blood then it will be proof that he won't hurt me. If he does try to take it though… I just hope I can run fast enough.'

Little did Serenity know that Seto hadn't gotten to feed the night before. He was caught sneaking out by Snape and was forced back to his dorm room. By tonight he would be starved and to resist the temptation would be nearly impossible.

Serenity headed downstairs to the main entrance to meet up with Joey, Professor Istar and Malik. He mood had lifted now that she had a plan she only hoped that Seto still liked her.

Seto sat in his dorm mumbling about homework when the annoying girl who claimed to be his conscience returned.

'You're getting stronger.' Amithist stated admiring his newfound power.

'I don't have the patients for you today.' Seto snapped at her.

'Aw is someone grumpy because he hasn't talked to his girlfriend in five weeks?' The obnoxious female asked in a baby voice.

'She's not coming back, ever. I scared her off. I never should have told her what I was.' Seto said with a sigh his voice one of longing.

'She will come back. She is going crazy without you.' Amithist said soothingly.

'Yeah right, if it was bothering her so much she wouldn't have stayed away for so long.' Seto grumbled ready to pummel the annoying woman in his mined.

'She was scared.' Amithist stated simply as if it were obvious.

'She hasn't tried to switch her seat away from me and doesn't flinch when I look at her; she isn't scared she just hates what I have become.' Seto's mined had now turned to all the people he had killed recently, all willing of cores.

'Maybe your right, if I were her I would be scared of me to. I have to kill to live now.' Is voice held sadness.

'Go fined her and talk to her latter. She'll be waiting.' At these last words Amithist vanished.

Serenity was walking though the small town with Joey, Malik and Isis. She marveled at all the amazing things you could get it a witch town. As she passed the candy shop she made note to make sure when she went back to get Joey his present there.

Joey loved to eat and loved candy. It seemed only natural to get him something like that.

Wile the four were wondering the town Joey was trying to think of something to get for Serenity. Nothing he had seen seemed right for here. He had seen many nice things he might like to get serenity but nothing seemed right. As he walked down the street a small shop caught his eye. It said _Antiques _and the sign.

"Hey guy's can we stop in here?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Isis said and they all headed into the little shop.

Joey's eye was drawn to a small box in the shape of a trunk. It was red with a black rose painted on it. He opened it and inside found a notebook with a Raven feather quill and a bottle of what he thought to be red ink. There was an inscription written in the lid in a language he had never seen before. He ignored this and decided that this would make the perfect gift for his sister.

Wile Joey was looking at the box Serenity was looking at some books. All of which were very old some in other languages. She pulled one off of the shelf that had a totally blank cover and spine. She opened it and the first thing she saw was an amazingly accurate drawing of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She began to flip though it. It appeared to be a book about the blue eyes and it's history.

She stopped on a random page and began to read.

_The Blue Eyes White Dragon has been a symbol of power and status since it was first summoned in ancient Egypt but in no culture has it been a bigger symbol that that of the Vampires. Every one of the Vampire princes has held three of these cards and he can summon them into the physical realm to do his bidding. This powerful creature will fined its way into the hands of its rightful owner by any means it sees fit. It will protect him and that which he loves._

Serenity stopped reading there. She was shocked. If what this book said was right than Seto was not just any vampire he was the vampire prince. Shock took hold and she decided to buy the book. She planed to give it to Seto for Christmas but not before she had read the whole thing.

As the shopping trip came to an end Serenity asked if she could make a last stop at the candy store. Everyone agreed and they entered the store. Every shelf was filled with candies in every color of the rainbow.

Serenity didn't know where to start picking out her brothers present.

After nearly a half hour of deliberating she left the store with two chocolate frogs, two boxes of every flavor jelly beans, a box of ice mice, three bags of jelly slugs, and three packages of fizzing wizbees. He figured it would keep Joey going for about a day.

The group returned to the school happy with their purchases. They each had gifts for all of their friends and family. Everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood that would not be brought down.

Well chapter 19 has found it's way to being done. I am still amazed that I haven't killed this story yet. This is the furthest I have ever gotten in a story before thinking it was a horrible story and getting rid of it. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 20

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 20:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Hello everyone out there, thank you for the amazing reviews. I am so glad you all still like my story. I love everyone who reads and everyone who reviews. You guys all rock. Well I hope you like this chapter. I will stop blabbering now and let you get to the story.

Serenity was walking around the grounds alone after dinner. It may have been cold but she had been feeling cooped up and wanted to get out. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground caused by the light snowfall. It had been snowing since about six thirty.

Serenity was still wearing what she had gone into town with but she was now wearing a much thicker cloak with a hood. She looked like a princess out of a dark fairy tail. The way the black cloak lined with red floated behind her made her look like she was not walking but floating.

It was nearly nine and serenity was beginning to get cold. She headed towards the front entrance of the school. When she passed the big oak tree a man stepped out from behind it and headed towards her.

He was wearing a black trench. His messy black hair blowing in the wind. His red eyes piercing the cold grey of the weather and burning into Serenity. He stopped right in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Serenity asked shyly with a hint of fear lacing her voice.

"Maybe. Are you Serenity Wheeler?" He asked his tone made it seem like he was trying to get something Serenity was not willing to give.

"Yes." She answered hesitantly.

"Do you know Seto Kaiba?" It seemed as though he was trying to put pieces of a puzzle together with his questions.

"Yes." Serenity answered again this time a hint of sadness and longing in her voice.

"Then you are just the girl I am looking for." He said a malicious smile crossing his face.

All of the Sudden Damian was gone. Serenity was about to run for the doors of the school when someone grabbed her by the shoulder with one hand and putting the other over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"This will make Seto come to us." Serenity heard the male voice say. "Don't worry the slave trade isn't that bad."

Seto was sitting in his room thinking about the conversation he had had with the voice in his head. He didn't understand why he had to go talk to Serenity. In his mined she should come to him, after all it was her who was scared or what ever.

As he sat pondering this an owl flew in his window and dropped a letter in his lap. The hole owl delivery thing on longer bothered Seto so he simply picked up the letter and opened it.

_Prince Kaiba,_

_Have you talked to Serenity lately. If you haven't your last chance is tonight before midnight. For at midnight she will be put up for bid in the neko (cat person) slave trade. Oops I guess you didn't know her little secret. Your girl fiend is a cat shape shifter. Her true form has ears and a tail. If you want to speak to her then come to the haunted mansion in Domino._

_Your loyal subject Damia._

When Seto finished this letter he was infuriated. How dare someone mess with such a sweet girl, let alone sell her to the slave trade. His first thought was to check how much time he had to get to the Haunted Mansion before they sold Serenity.

The clock read eleven twenty pm. He didn't think that was enough time. Not only did he have to get to the Haunted Mansion but he had to think of a way to prevent Damian from selling her into the trade.

Seto didn't waist a second in leaving. He didn't even bother to leave his dorm he just released his body into it's form of pure energy and almost immediately was in Domino only a few blocks from the mansion everyone in the city thought was haunted. He knew he couldn't go into the place without feeding first since he hadn't done so in over 48 hours.

He grabbed some girl that was passing him, by the wrist and pulled her into the ally. She only struggled to escape his grasp until he bit into her neck. Her body went limp and he drank her blood as quickly as possible. He ditched her body in the large dumpster next to him and ran as fast as he could to the mansion.

When he arrived he still had no idea how he was going to prevent Serenity from being sold but he had to make sure she wasn't.

Damian was waiting for him at the front door to the mansion. His grin was stretched from ear to ear and had that evil look to it.

"Nice of you to Join us prince. Are you here to bid on your favored pet?" Damian seemed as though he was playing with Seto.

"Where's Serenity." Seto's voice held a tone that said 'Deny me the information I want and I will kill you.'

"Oh yes the neko I found today. I thought you might be interested in her. She's in the ball room." Damian's tone hadn't changed yet and Seto knew he was up to something.

Seto ran to the ball room but couldn't spot Serenity anywhere. He was beginning to think that perhaps she wasn't here. That maybe Damian had sold her off early.

"Where is she" Seto's voice was dangerously low and implied that the first person to rub him the wrong way was going to die.

"You can't even recognize your own girlfriend, how sad." Damian said taunting him and leaning on a large cage.

Seto looked down to see what was in it and saw a very scared looking girl. She had waist-length black hair with black furry cat ears gracing the top of her head, her eyes were emerald green, a long furry tail lay curled around her and she looked as though she had been beaten resently. Cuts, scratches, bruises, and whip marks covered her body. The last thing Seto noticed was that she was wearing the same thing he had seen Serenity leave the school on that morning. That is when it hit him, this sad neko WAS Serenity.

"Let her go." Seto Demanded.

"If you want her you will have to bid just like everyone else." Damian said calmly, "and look she is up next."

A strong gruff looking man came over to the cage opened it and dragged Serenity to the front of the ball room. Another man that was standing a the podium began the bidding at one thousand dollars.

After a few people put in their bids Seto Yelled out "One million dollars."

No one seemed to want to pay more and the auctioneer yelled "Sold, to the prince for one million dollars."

The gruff man hit her hard on the back of the head causing her to pass out so that she wouldn't fight going with her new owner.

Seto ran to the front and cut the ropes that bound her arms and legs preventing her from moving. He was going to yell at the man for knocking Serenity out but decided it was not worth the time and effort. He picked up Serenity's limp body and then vanished.

He reappeared in his dorm room, Serenity still safely in his arms. He laid her on the bed so that she would wake up somewhere comfortable. He then sat at his small desk and tried to work on his companies website wile waiting for Serenity to wake up.

End of Chapter 20. I hope you liked it, and the little twist that was in it. Please R&R.


	22. Chapter 21

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great. Sorry I haven't been updating to often I have been busy with other things. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Well on with the story.

It was nearly four am before Serenity awoke. Her mined was still hazy and she didn't move partially from the pain she was in and partially from fear of being beat again. She had been owned once before by a brutal owner, a drunk, Joey's father. She wasn't sure where he had gotten the money to buy her but she feared him more than anything in the world.

When Seto realized that Serenity was awake he rushed to her side to make sure there was no permanent damage done to her. When he reached out to pet her smooth black fair she flinched. He pulled his hand away slowly to make sure he didn't scare her.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked in a quiet warm loving voice.

Serenity didn't speak but nodded. It was barely noticeable because she was in to much pain to make a proper nod. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position but her arms buckled under the weight of her body.

Seto sat on the bed and helped Serenity into a sitting position. She was leaning against the wall because she was to weak to sit up on her own.. She had many cuts. The most noticeable was one that run from the right side of her neck down in-between her breasts and to her left side stopping just above her last rib. It was a very thin cut that looked like it was made by the edge of paper; it was only extremely noticeable because it cut though her top.

Seto pulled Serenity into his lap letting her lean against his chest for support. He began to undo her corset and she went extremely tense.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get you out of these damaged clothes." His voice was reassuring and kind.

Serenity relaxed slightly and Seto finished undoing her corset. He wrapped his arms around her waist careful not to hold her to tight. He gently slid his hands around her waist and as he let go he realized that the cut under his hand had healed. He carefully placed his hand on the cut again further up from he had just healed it, and again when he removed his hand the cut was healed.

He didn't know how he was doing this it was just happening. It was almost like his wish for Serenity to not be harmed was being granted.

Seto hesitated for a moment before removing Serenity's top. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or afraid but he wanted to know what other damage Damian had caused her. He tenderly removed the top and as he did Serenity crossed her arms over her chest because she had not worn a bra with her corset that day.

Seto reached into one of the draws in his night table next to his bed and pulled out a large black t-shirt. After seeing many long red, purple, and blue marks that looked like they had been made by a whip on her back and several semi-circle bruises on her side and stomach that appeared to be from being kicked he let her put on the shirt. Seto gingerly removed Serenity's skirt revealing scraped knees, and what looked like rug burned upper legs and hips. He had no idea how this had happened but was almost certain he did hot want to know.

Serenity managed to move herself out of Seto's lap so that she could lay flat on the bed. It was a more comfortable position that sitting.

Seto stood and was about to walk away when he felt a light tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked back and saw that Serenity was the one holding his sleeve.

"Would you stay with me?" she asked in a barely audible voice that was slightly shaky.

"Alright." Seto said unable to deny the beautiful helpless creature lying on his bed.

Seto laid down on the bed next to Serenity and she cuddled up against him.

At first Seto was unable to comprehend why he could not deny Serenity.

'It isn't because she is beautiful, I have denied many good looking women what they have asked of he, and it is not because I own her.' those last three words bothered Seto more than anything in the world.

'I own her.' He thought to himself again, 'It sounds so wrong, something as lovely, sweet and innocent should not be owned, it should be protected and shown off for the world to see.'

His mined then traveled back to it's original train of thought.

'Why do I want to sat with her so badly?' he asked himself again in his mined.

'She is helpless right now, weak and vulnerable, and your love for her is telling you that you must keep her from harm.' A voice drifted across Seto's mined woth nothing but sincerity in it.

Amithist was back but not to nag Seto or egg him on, just simply to point out what he was having a hard time seeing for himself.

Upon hearing Amithist's statement he realized for the first time how deep his love for Serenity truly was. He found himself thinking that he would have given anything to have stopped her pain, to remove the damage that had been done. Not just the physical damage but the mental and physiological damage as well. If only he could take it all away.

21 is done. I am thinking of winding up the story in the next few chapters R&R and tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 22

True Love for a Vampire 

Chapter 22:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Sorry it has been so long since I last updated, I got really sick and then my internet wasn't working so I started making plushies of all my Original Characters. I was in the middle of making one when my internet started working again so I decided to finish it before I went back to updating. For those of you who are wondering yes this story is almost done but I am working on another one. It is called _A Story Without A Title_.

Summery: Serenity has just started attending Domino U. Her first assignment is to write a novel and she finishes her rough copy in one night. The next day strange things start to happen. Is her Novel really a window into her future and Seto's Past?

Well now that I have done my rambling it is time to get to the story. I hope you all love it.

Over the next week Seto noticed major changes in the way Serenity was acting. She was much more submissive to Seto's will, she always looked at him and waited for him to let her know if she was allowed to speak or not before answering anyone who spoke to her, she flinched every time someone raised a hand to her even if it was just to give her a hug, and she had become much more soft-spoken. Even Joey had noticed these changes in her.

Serenity and Joey were sitting at a table in the library one-day talking about the holidays what they had gotten for their friends and Joey trying to guess what Serenity had bought him.

"Did ya get me a broomstick?" Joey asked.

"No." Serenity answered in a hushed voice.

"Come on sis tell me, I have guessed everything I can think of." Joey pleaded, "Is it something I have guessed already."

"No it isn't and I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise." Serenity said enjoying watching her brother try so hard to figure out what it was she had bought him.

"Joey," Serenity said her tone all of the sudden unusually serious. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of cores sis, you can tell me anything." Joey responded glad that Serenity would confined in him.

"You have to promise not to get mad though ok." She said as if she was afraid that Joey was going to flip out.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Was Joey's response as he drew an X over his heart.

"Do you remember how Dad got me?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah…" Was all Joey said.

He knew that she was not actually his sister and that she had been bought by his father.

"Where did dad get me?" She asked tonelessly.

"The haunted mansion." Joey Said not exactly sure where this conversation was going.

"Joey… Seto owns me." She said almost silently.

"WHAT?" Joey exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Joey it's ok. He did it to save me from being sold to a horrible person who was going to be mean to me," She explained trying to calm him down and then added under her breath, "and because we were going out."

Somehow Joey had managed to hear the last part of her remark which just made him angrier.

"WHAT, YOU HAVE BEEN GOING OUT WITH MONY BAGS?" Joey shouted.

"Joey calm down, he's…" Serenity stopped in mid-sentence because she had seen Seto walk in the doors to the library.

Joey followed Serenity's gave and also saw Seto. He immediately got up and marched toward Seto anger bubbling up in him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Joey Shouted at Seto.

"What are you talking about mutt?" Seto asked obviously confused by the statement.

"DATE MY SISTER, AND THEN BUY HER LIKE SHE WAS A POSESION?" Joey seemed to be stuck in screaming mode.

"I'm sorry, would you have rather had me leave her with your abusive father?" Seto asked perfectly calmly.

"How'd you know about my father?" Joey asked slightly bewildered now.

"I know a lot of things mutt." Was Seto's response.

Seto's glance caught Serenity slink down in her chair trying not to be noticed. He brushed passed the very confused mutt and walked over to Serenity.

"Hi love." He said giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi." She whispered.

"GET AWAY FOM HER MONY BAGS." Joey screamed.

"Why I have every right to speak to her, or is it illegal to speak to my girlfriend?" Seto was remaining unusually calm.

"Serenity lets go." Joey ordered.

Serenity looked at Joey and then at Seto. She wasn't sure what she should do. On one hand Joey treated her like his sister, but on the other Seto could easily beat her if she did something that displeased him.

"You make the choice Serenity," Seto said kindly, "I won't cause you any harm if you choose to go with your brother."

Serenity had made her choice. She finally realized that Seto would never hurt her. She looked at Joey with raw determination. She was about to do something she had never done before.

"No." She said firmly.

"What?" Joey asked startled at her response.

"I want to stay here with Seto." She clarified.

"Fine but if you stay here with him don't expect me to treat you like my sister any more, and you are not coming to live with me for the summer."

Joey seemed to have been planning this moment for some time. It was like if he couldn't keep her on a short leash than he didn't want her at all.

"Fine. I won't. You were never a good big brother anyway." Serenity spat back.

Joey ignored this and stormed out. He seemed to not care at all about Serenity. Where she was going to go for the summer was not his problem now though.

Serenity felt freed of some great load that she had been carrying. It was like Joey was just a burden to her. His over protective ways had prevented her from doing so many things, not to mention that she spent more time picking up after him that she did anything else.

"Did that feel good?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Serenity replied with a sigh of relief and a huge smile.

"If you have no where else to stay for the summer vacation, you can stay with me." Seto offered knowing that that was the thought pressing into Serenity's mined.

"Thank you." Serenity replied.

The two of them spent the rest of the day in the library talking. Serenity had stopped acting like a pet and Seto was very happy about that.

Well that was chapter 22. I hope it wasn't to horrible of a chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 23

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 23:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

To all my lovely reviewers: you guys are all wonderful thanks for the reviews it is nice to know that so many people like my fic. I really just started posting it to get it off my computer and was amazed that anyone even read it. Well I have finished writing this story there are three more chapters so the rest of this story should be up by Friday. I was beginning to get board with it so I decided to put an end to it so if it seems like it is being a bit rushed it is because it is, that and it is the first story I have ever finished. Well I hope you all like this chapter.

It was The First Monday of Christmas vacation and Seto and Serenity were waiting for Mokuba at the train platform.

The train arrived at noon and off of it came an unbelievably happy Mokuba. He came bouncing of the Train and nearly knocked Seto off his feet when he glomped him.

"I have missed you so much Seto. The mansion is so big and empty without you there." Mokuba said giving Seto his status report.

"I've missed you to Mokuba." Seto said calmly.

"Can we go to the school now. I can't wait to see what it is like. I bet it is really cool with ghosts and all that kind of stuff."

Mokuba's questions went on until they reached the school. He was known to ask a million questions, especially when he was existed. He wanted to know everything.

When they had finally made it into the school Mokuba's questions stopped almost immediately and was replaced with aw. He still hadn't noticed that Serenity was walking around with Seto. That could have been because she was walking around in her true form, not the form everyone was used to.

After showing Mokuba round they went to sit in the Great Hall. It was not a meal time but the great all was left open for people to hang out in. They sat down at the Slytheren table at which point Mokuba noticed Serenity.

"Who's the cat?" Mokuba asked not realizing that it was Serenity.

"You don't recognize her?" Seto asked not realizing that Mokuba had never seen her as a neko before.

"No, should I?" Mokuba asked kinda carefully.

Serenity let her form shift back to the one Mokuba would recognize.

Mokuba nearly had a heart attack when he saw her change.

"SEREITY?" He exclaimed "Is that really you? You're a neko that is so cool. Do it again!"

"Do you want to see something really cool?" Serenity asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yeah, I would love to." Mokuba had that curiosity that he was so famous for in his eyes.

Serenity smiled at Seto and he knew what she was going to do. Everything about Serenity's appearance began to change her facial features became more catlike and before Mokuba knew it there was a long-haired black cat walking across the table.

Mokuba picked her up and began to pet her. She curled up on his lap and purred. Seto was amazed that she hadn't turned back into a human form yet. She looked extremely content to just stay a cat curled up on Mokuba's lap.

After spending a few hours in the great hall Seto, Serenity, and Mokuba headed their separate ways. Christmas day was Saturday and they all had presents to wrap.

As Seto and Mokuba passed the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms Seto saw a small box in the shape of a trunk. It was red with a black rose painted on it. He picked it up, curiosity getting the better of him, and opened it. Inside there was a notebook with a Raven feather quill and a bottle red ink, no blood that had been thickened with something and preserved so it could be written with. There was also an inscription written in the lid that Mokuba noticed before Seto.

"What does it say?" Mokuba asked assuming that Seto would know.

"Para mi princesa. Fuera de voluntad del amor dure para toda la eternidad." Seto said.

"What?" Mokuba asked not understanding a word of what Seto had just said.

"For my princess. Our love will last for eternity." Seto repeated.

"Take it." Someone said.

It was Joey. He was standing inside the Gryffindor dorms entrance. He had an unusually dark look in his eye.

"It was a present for someone but they are gone now so take it." After saying this Joey walked back into the dorm and the door closed behind him.

Seto walked away with the box. He decided that he would give it to Serenity for Christmas.

Chapter 23 is done. I hope it was good. R&R and let me know.


	25. Chapter 24

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 24:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Or Harry Potter.

Hi all thanks for the reviews you guys are the greatest. I really do appreciate you all and what you have to say. Sorry it took me like all week to update. I really thought I would have the whole story posted by now. My younger sister, who is in her first year of high school (grade 9), got all the really mean teachers this year and has already had at least one project for each class and I have been doing lots of homework to so needless to say I haven't gotten to the computer. Well now that I have got my rambling out of the way I will let you read.

It was Christmas day and everyone was in the spirit. Not to mention if you didn't know what day it was the wrapping paper everywhere would have been a good hint. Serenity was in the Slytherin dormitory with Mai, Seto, and Mokuba. Everyone had a pile of presents at their feet to hand out.

Serenity started the handing out ring.

"Hear Mai." Everyone had a pile of presents at their feet to hand out.

Serenity started the handing out ring.

"Hear Mai." Serenity said with a smile, "This one is for you."

Mai opened the wrapping and took the lid off the box that housed her present. Inside was a pair of gold earrings with a pearl set in the center surrounded by dust-sized purple gems and a necklace with the same jewel setting as the earrings.

"Thanks Serenity, these are beautiful." Mai said with a huge smile she put in her new earrings.

Serenity handed the next present at her feet to Mokuba. It looked like a sack.

Mokuba ripped open the paper to reveal a colorful bag. He hastily opened the bag and inside was whole bunch of candy. A huge wicked smile crossed his face.

"Thanks Serenity. I can't wait to start eating it." He said with already sugar high glazed eyes.

Seto sent Serenity an icy glare and she realized what she had done. A small sweat drop and innocent smile appeared on Serenity's face.

Mokuba turned into a sugar crazed monster when he had even that smallest amount of sugar.

Serenity handed the last present at her feet to Seto. She had a sweet little smile.

Seto opened it and looked slightly confused when he saw a book with no cover. He opened the book and began to read. He realized that it was all about the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Thanks Serenity. I have only heard of its Egyptian background. Apparently my Blue Eyes have gotten around quite a bit." Seto said slightly mockingly.

"I thought you might be interested in the Blue Eyes' history." Serenity said a hint of blush adorning her cheeks.

"Ok my turn." Mai declared as she handed Mokuba his present.

It was another bag of candy. Mokuba's smile grew even larger. Seto gave Mai a death glare and leaned back in his chair. Mai then handed him his present. He opened the wrapping and pulled out an action figure of himself. His normal death glare turned into his famous uber death glare.

Mai laughed and handed Serenity her present. She carefully opened it and underneath the wrapping was a box. She opened the box to fined a navy purple corset with black lacing.

"It is beautiful Mai, thank you." Serenity exclaimed.

Seto was next to hand out presents. First was Mokuba's. It was a video game he had been wanting since he first heard about it in the summer. It wasn't supposed to come out until June but Seto could get anything if he put his mind to it.

Next Seto handed Mai a small wrapped box. She opened it and inside was a gold beret with a purple pattern painted on it. It was obvious that Seto didn't put much thought into it but Mai was happy to even get a present from him.

Finally Seto handed Serenity her present. She unwrapped it careful not to damage the very fragile sounding contents. When all of the wrapping had been removed there was a small trunk shaped red box with a black rose painted on it box sitting in Serenity's lap. She opened the box and inside was a raven feather quill a small bottle of red ink (or so she thinks), and a book with a cover to match the outside of the box. As she closed the lid a glint of silver caught her eye. It was writing. She opened the box fully again and began to read what it said.

"Para mi princesa. Fuera de voluntad del amor dure para toda la eternidad." Serenity read and smiled, "Aw that is so sweet Seto."

Seto blushed slightly but quickly regained his composure and the group headed to the Great hall for lunch.

Once again the end of another chapter. The end is near my wonderful readers very near, I can feel it. Well I hope you liked it please R&R.


	26. Chapter 25

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 25:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Than you to everyone who reviewed. Every one of you are wonderful, even if you do draw attention to people who don't like my fic. Actually I am kinda glad to hear someone dislikes my story. It is just something I expected and didn't hear and it made me wonder why the people who disliked my story hadn't said anything, well now I know they have a site to themselves for bitching. Well I will let you get on to the story now.

It was December thirty-first and all the students that had gone home for Christmas had returned to the school. Mokuba had left leaving Seto's little corner of the castle extremely quite. It didn't bother him much though. He had been much to busy planning something for him to even notice that his little brother was gone.

Serenity had noticed Seto's odd behavior recently and couldn't understand what was wrong with him. She decided simply to put it out of her mind and get ready for the new years party that evening. She had been looking forward to this part. It gave her an excuse to dress up.

After dinner everyone headed to their dorms to get ready for the party in the great hall that started at eight.

Serenity went straight to her dorm room and began to get ready. She pulled on a long black crinoline skirt that had a black pattern embroidered on it. After that she pulled on a black shirt that had sleeves that hung almost to the floor and were extremely flowy. She then put on the corset Mai had given her. After dressing she went to her small makeup table and began to apply her makeup. She started with a thin layer of shear cover up, flowed by a shimmering blue-black eye shadow on her lids. She outlined her eyes with black eyeliner giving them the look of a cat on the prowl. To finish off her makeup she put on a thin coat of lightly tinted high shine lip-gloss.

'Perfect.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Seto was in his dorm contemplating what to wear. Normally it would be easy but tonight he had to look perfect. After about twenty minutes of indecision Mai walked into his dorm room.

"Having a hard time with the outfit I see." She said almost teasingly.

"I just want to look perfect." Seto snapped coldly apparently frustrated by her presents.

"I'm here to help you. I know exactly what Serenity would like to see you in tonight." Mai chirped.

"Oh, and what is that." Seto asked with frustration rolling his eyes.

Mai strolled over to his closet and pulled out something Seto hadn't even considered.

"My white trench?" Seto asked as if Mai had lost her mind

"Yeah, when I was talking to her last night she said she wanted to see you in it again. She said that you haven't worn it in a long time and it looks really good on you." Mai informed him.

"Are you sure. I mean tonight is special. Should I really wear something I wear all the time?" he asked becoming a bit skeptical.

Mai just nodded shoving the coat into his chest and then walked out of the room. Ten minutes latter Seto walked out fully dressed and ready for the evening. Everything was perfectly set up, there was no way anything could go wrong.

Serenity was sitting in the common room of the Hufflepuff dorm when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and there stood Seto in a black trench coat.

"Hi Seto." Serenity said giving him a hug.

"Hello Serenity." Seto replied, "Serenity, will you meet me under the oak tree at eleven tonight. I have something I want to ask you."

"Sure." Serenity replied wondering what Seto might want to ask her.

"Thank you. I have to go get ready for the part. Remember, the oak tree at eleven." He reminded her and then left.

Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys all love it. Well please R&R and let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 26

True Love for a Vampire

Chapter 26:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Well Thanks to all you guys who loved this story you are all amazing I don't know how many times I have told you all that but I really do mean it you guys are great. Thanks for the reviews. I am going to let you read without to much rambling this time so on with the story.

Serenity was standing near the back doors of the Great Hall. Seto had Left to 'go do something' and she was waiting for eleven o'clock. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was twenty to eleven and decided to head to the to the big oak tree. She grabbed her clock from the coat rack near the front and went outside.

There was a thick layer of snow on the ground that made it hard to walk and the air was freezing. She snuggled into her cloak for warmth and kept walking.

When she arrived at the tree Seto wasn't there but another man. He was dressed in all black. A long trench coat covered most of his body and she could see a silver cross hung on a thin silver chain.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked as she approached the man.

"You don't remember me? I'm crushed." He said mockingly shaking his head causing his shaggy black hair to fly around.

"Should I?" Serenity asked trying to place the slightly familiar face.

"No," He replied, "but just for your information my name is Damian."

'Damian? Why does that sound vaguely familiar?' Serenity asked herself.

Out of nowhere Damian lunged at Serenity, a dagger in his hand. The pleasant chat seemed to be over and I fight had taken its place.

Serenity managed to, just barley doge the attack. She grabbed a thin blade out of her cloak. It was meant to be used as a throwing blade but was just as good when used as a dagger or knife.

She took a quick step back and planted her feet in a fighting stance. With the hand that was not holding her blade she undid her cloak and let it fall to the ground. She could move more swiftly without the extra weight.

Damian attacked again, this time coming at her from the side.

Serenity leaned to the side causing Damian to miss again but as he passed her she cut open his side.

"First blood." She Declared.

Serenity was trained in a small underground fighting club called Burgundy. When competitions were held the first person to draw blood three times from their opponent won. She knew full well that this was most likely a death match but she also knew how to kill an opponent in three strikes.

"This isn't Burgundy pet." Damian responded coming at her again.

Serenity tried to dodge but was to slow. Damian sliced her right solder open. She would now have to fight with her left hand.

She decided that the defensive was not her cup of tea and went in for an attack on Damian. She lunged at him aiming for his thought she slashed but he vanished. She spun around quickly scanning her surroundings trying to figure out where on earth he might have gone. And then out of nowhere. Damian pounced on her forcing her to the ground.

"I told you pet, this isn't Burgundy." He growled and then lowered his lips to her neck.

Serenity went extremely tense fear running though her. She could not fight back she was pinned. All of the sudden she heard a small poop sound and pain rushed to her neck and she struggled to get away. Her struggling only made the pain worse.

Serenity began to loose her strength. Her mined began to slip into a place of total calm. She felt as though she was laying on a hammock under a big tree on a hot summers day, The hammock rocking gently back and forth. Everything just peacefully slid away until. A sharp pain snapped her back to reality.

She tried to sit up but was much to weak to lift her own weight. She saw Damian kneeling next to her, an evil smirk on his face.

"I will just leave you here for Seto. By the time he realizes you are missing you should be dead." He said the words as if they were supposed to make Serenity feel better.

He smirked at her one last time and then vanished.

Mean wile inside Seto walked up the stairs to the platform that was being used as a stage that night. The music stopped and Seto took the microphone from the stand. He cleared his thought.

"Hello everyone." He said trying very hard not to sound nervous, "Serenity, would you please come up to the stage with me?" He asked scanning the crowd of kids for her.

"Serenity left about fifteen minutes ago. She said you asked her to meet you under the oak tree." Mai told Seto from the dance floor.

Seto dropped the microphone and ran out the back doors. He had an idea of who would have impersonated him and asked Serenity to meet them under the tree.

As Seto approached the oak tree he saw Serenity laying on the soft white snow without her cloak on. As he got closer he noticed that the snow next to her neck and shoulder was bloodstained.

He fell to his knees next to her and propped up her head. She was barley conscious.

"Seto?" Serenity asked her voice shaking from weakness and the cold.

"Yes," Seto replied taking off his coat and wrapping it around her, "It's me. Don't worry everything will be fine."

After saying this he realized that she had been drained of most of her blood. There was only two things he could do. First he could take her back to the school and take the chance that they could get her the blood she needed to live before she died or, second, he could give her his blood. Her blood was taken by a vampire so if she drank his she would become a vampire as well.

Without hesitating for a second Seto took the blade laying next to Serenity's left hand and slit his wrist. He then let the blood drip into Serenity's mouth.

The liquid was sweet and refreshing to Serenity all the pain in her body began to dull and was overcome by a need to take the blood. She reached up and pulled Seto's wrist to her lips.

After letting Serenity drink enough blood to sustain her he pulled his wrist away. It healed over in a matter of seconds and her pulled Serenity into a hug holding her close to him knowing that any second a great pain was going to flow over Serenity as her mortal self would die and her immortal self would be born.

Sure enough Serenity winced her entire body going tense and then she began to cry. She clawed at Seto's chest trying to grab onto his shirt so she could hold onto something.

After about five minutes Serenity's body went limp. Seto picked her up gently and transported them both into his dorm room. He laid her on the bed covering her with a blanket.

A few hours latter she awoke. Seto was laying on the bed next to her. She looked at him trying to clear her mine of the haze that that presently occupied it.

"Welcome to the night." Seto said and then bent down and kissed her Gently on the lips.

Serenity wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and continued to kiss him not wanting the moment to end.

**The End**

WOOT, this is the first story I have ever finished. I am so proud of myself. I never thought that I was even capable of finishing a story. I almost hate for it to be the end though. Well I hope it was a good last chapter.

Oh, well I am at the ending comments I have to make a disclaimer. I got the thing about the Burgundy fighting club out of a book called _Midnight Predator_ by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (I think that is how her name is spelled anyways), I think the club was called something else in the book but it was the same basic idea and it is where I got the three blood rule from.

Well I hope you all R&R I want to know what you think of the first last chapter I have ever written. I love everyone who reviewed and all those who were very supportive wile I wrote the story. I love you all.

My new story will probably be up either tomorrow or sometime next week. It is called _A Story Without A Title_, not because I couldn't think of a title but because it works as I title for this story. Well I hope you all read it to.

Love to all of you and Good Evening random vampiric accent


End file.
